Company of a Pirate
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Elsa finally has a good relationship with Anna and her kingdom but when the captain and crew of a rogue ship docks in Arendelle it sends the kingdom into a diplomatic crisis. Elsa has to chose between her own feelings or losing a major trading ally. Warning Femslash. Elsa/FemaleOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains femslash! Elsa/FemaleOC**

**I do not own Frozen! Only my OC. :)**

**Company of a Pirate**

* * *

Captain Lucia Redcutter sat quietly drinking rum in her quarters, gazing over a map of the region, her fingers traced certain lines in the old map. They followed at route that led to Oslon, her 'home', she scowled at the sight of it.

"My home was never on land..." She said with her usual British accent. She suddenly grabbed the dagger on the table and jammed it into the spot on the map.

The ship rocked violently causing a few books to be throw across the room. Lucia was accustomed to this sort of thing so it did not falter her now standing position. There was another fierce toss. The sea was no longer calm as it had been that day.

Lucia grabbed her black captain's hat and stepped onto the deck of her ship, The Savage Queen. The sun was blocked by dark ominous clouds, the ship's deck being pelted with rain drops, a loud roar echoed in the sky. The storm's wind tossed waves into the sides of the ship.

The Savage Queen was a strong vessel and would not be easily overwhelmed by the fierce sea.

"Captain, the storm goes on for miles! If it gets any worse we'll be taken to Davy Jones' locker!" The Sailing Master yelled above the storm. He was fighting to steer the ship.

Lucia ran up the steps to the helm of the ship. She peered out at the surrounding storm, there was no sign of it letting up any time soon, it would be a difficult task to keep afloat. She covered her eyes from the raindrops as she peered at the clouds seeing the direction they went.

The storm was headed north. "Set a course for south!" She yelled to her First Mate, John and Sailing Master, Tom. They both stared at her.

"Have you gone mad?! Riding against the winds will be impossible!" Tom's voice yelled.

"It's the only way we're going to get out of this storm!" Lucia's blue eyes narrowed at the hesitating man. "You have you're orders!"

"Aye, Captain." He replied while turning the ship harshly. Everyone on board had to grab on to something as the ship rocked violently into the turn.

The Captain took the ships steering when Tom was knocked to his knees by a rough wave crashing over the hull. It was going to be a hard battle getting her ship safely out of this weather.

* * *

Queen Elsa sat poised at her study pouring over maps and trading manifests. It was early in the morning and she was already swamped. After the 'Great Thaw' as some had called it, she begun to make allies, allies that would be beneficial to Arendelle. Most of them were trading allies, though she managed to get military support from a few countries.

She was so focused on reading a document of trading history between Arendelle and the other regions that she didn't notice nor hear Anna come into the room.

"Hi, sis!" The Queen jumped at her sister's cheerful voice.

"Anna!" She breathed out trying to slow her quickened heart. She never left doors closed when she knew Anna was in the castle and not out in the markets with Kristoff.

A decision she was starting to regret.

Her younger sister spent every moment she was in the castle with Elsa. Not that the Queen minded at all; she just had a lot of work to do and did not need Anna hovering over her every second.

"What? I thought you told me you always knew when I was in the room!" Anna defended herself, playfully pouting.

"Because you usually enter talking." Elsa's eyebrow rose in amusement at her sisters expression. It was a mixture of pride and fake hurt.

Anna sat in the chair across from Elsa's desk with a thud. "Whatcha doing?" She asked curiously.

Elsa frowned, she was not a fan of talking about Queen stuff with Anna. "I'm reviewing the history of trades made with other regions in the past."

Anna made a face and Elsa chuckled knowing her sister wanted nothing to do with politics or any royal duties, for that matter.

"Come on, Elsa! You should come with Kristoff and I to the market today! It'll be funnn!" Anna cooed happily.

Fun, a word she had never truly known, the notion of it was tempting but her work left her no down time. She sighed, "I'm sorry Anna, I have to much to do today." After she finished looking over trading documents she had to hold court for a few hours and then she was to meet with Kai and Greda to discuss staff, supplies, and any other 'pressing matters'.

A heavy sigh interrupted Elsa's dread of the day to come. Anna gave her best puppy eyes. "Please? We haven't had any time to do sisterly stuff!"

Elsa laughed, "'Sisterly stuff'?" She hardly thought going to the market with her sister and her sister's boyfriend was 'sisterly'.

"Yes! Can't you just, I don't know, order everyone to leave you alone for a couple hours to spend time with me?" Anna's eyes held so much hope it made Elsa feel horribly guilty.

Maybe she could afford to leave the castle for a few hours, besides, she would only be going to the market. Kai and Greda were good at keeping things in order in the castle. The thought was becoming even more appealing, and an excitement twinkled in Anna's eyes so Elsa guessed her sister knew she was seriously thinking about it.

Just to coax her on a bit, Anna put her hands together and pleaded. "Please, please, please!"

Elsa playfully sighed. "Fine, only for a couple hours! Let me go tell Kai and Greda to keep an eye on things." She stood from her chair gracefully and walked out of the room. Anna traveled closely behind practically bouncing with joy.

* * *

Lucia and her crew were finally free from the storms grasp. Although, the Savage Queen took some damage much to the captain's dismay. If there is one issue that will drive a captain mad, it is a damaged ship.

The railing of the starboard was cracked from the force of the raging sea and a few ropes snapped under the weight of the wind. "I just installed this Indian Ebony..." She half pouted.

It was a strong and dense wood that was hard to come by. Now she was in an even worse mood.

The captain frowned as she ran her bare hand along the broken railing. "Where is the nearest landing port?!" She called up to John who was holding a map.

"Arendelle, Captain!"

"Set a course! And pull down the flag, we can't let them know we're pirates! We're getting The Savage Queen fixed up before we set sail again." Lucia retreated into her quarters. Her limbs were all exhausted from steering the ship so she grabbed her smoking pipe, lit it with the candle on the table, and then reclined on her bed. She slung an arm behind her head to give herself support. One leg was flat against the bed and her other knee was bent. It was a very casual and lazy pose.

Trying to entertain herself she blew clouds of circles from the smoke. She tilted her hat so that it was covering her eyes and fell into a light sleep with her pipe hanging from her lips.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff walked though the market the girlfriend and boyfriend couple were holding hands while Elsa followed beside them. She was so happy that her sister found her 'the one' but she also felt a bit envious. She was the queen and couldn't afford to go out and find 'the one' she was just too busy.

"Look Elsa!" Anna let go of Kristoff long enough to pick up a small pot of flowers that Olaf would love. After the Great Thaw the snowman wanted to take care of his own flowers. "Olaf! We should buy it for him, he'd love it!"

Her sister was right, Olaf would love it, so Elsa smiled at her endearing sister. "We should. Then maybe he'll stop pestering us about it!" She teased.

Kristoff and Anna laughed.

Down the bridge to the docks Elsa noticed a commotion a large crowd gathered and a ship was anchored at it. There were a lot of ships in the bay but this ship stood out. It was a huge ship.

"Whoa! Is that a trading ship?!" Kristoff squinted his eyes attempting to get a better look, he whistled. "That's a pretty big ship! And look at the detail on it!"

Elsa was not expecting any shipments to come in, at least not for a few more weeks, so she wondered why this ship was docked here. Maybe they were off course? Her curiosity over the matter made her lose her focus over what Anna was saying.

"Elsa? You zoned out again!" Anna whined in front of Elsa's face. It was becoming a regular occurrence.

"We should go see what the fuss is about." She said in her Queenly voice.

"I agree!" Kristoff exclaimed, he wanted to see the ship up close.

Anna dramatically sighed. "You're supposed to be on my side, Kristoff!"

He sent an apologetic look to his girlfriend. "But-look at that thing!" He reasoned.

Elsa giggled at the two of them. Anna finally gave up and let herself be dragged to the docks.

Guards were there, pointing their swords at a few individuals the queen couldn't see due to the crowd. Most of them instantly cleared out of the way when they saw who was trying to get past. They bowed in apologies.

Elsa just continued to saunter over to her guards with Anna and Kristoff on her tail.

When Elsa saw the woman the guards were pointing their swords at threatening her steps slowed. She had never seen such a beautiful woman in her life. The woman had blue eyes, a deeper color than her own, and long black hair that laid perfectly straight. Her skin was tanned from being out at sea and her close cut shirt revealed much of the cleavage there. Her eye makeup was black so it made her eyes appear even bluer.

She wore a black hat, white low cut shirt with long sleeves, a red corset vest, black pants that clung to her skin, and black boots.

The woman stood in front of the rest of the crew who also had swords drawn. There was an intense stare down between the crew and the guards. Elsa wondered why a trading ship had weapons aboard.

"Your Majesty! This ship has docked in our bay!" One of the guards said.

Elsa managed to bite back a 'No shit' remark but she was surprised when the breathtaking lady did so for her.

"I'm sure her Highness can clearly see that." The woman rolled her blue eyes before locking her eyes with Elsa's and doing a curtsy/bow. The action made the guard step closer, the tip of his sword lightly touching under her chin.

"Easy... or is bowing disrespectful to royalty?" The woman smirked.

"Who are you and why have you docked in Arendelle?" The queen asked.

She tried to ignore Anna and Kristoff's awed expressions as they gazed at the ship. It was significantly larger than the rest in the bay. Elsa had to admit it was impressive.

The woman cleared her throat and pushed the sword away from her chin with her index finger. She made a face at the guard. "Captain Lucia is my name! My ship took damage in a storm, I only seek to repair the damage and set sail."

Elsa noticed the gleam in the captain's eyes, she was casting her eyes over Elsa's entire body taking in her appearance, it made Elsa feel uncharacteristically hot. She knew she had to have been blushing because the captain smugly crossed her arms.

Anna also seemed to be sending her a curious look. Elsa calmed herself. "Of course, Arendelle is open to you and your crew." She said in an even, Queen-like tone.

"Of course, Your Majesty, thank you!" Lucia smiled brightly at the Queen and smirked at the guards who reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"What are you transporting?" Elsa asked, standing tall.

Elsa was hesitate about the captain and crew but the sooner they repaired their ship the sooner they would be out of Arendelle. Not to mention, if they were from a major trading region Arendelle could benefit, throwing them out would potentially cause relations to be rough.

She didn't see a flag representing a region though.

"We are from Oslon, a major city that deals in exporting and importing shipping supplies, among other things." Lucia answered. Elsa was familiar with Oslon, they were good trading partners. In fact, they had supplied most of the means to building Arendelle ships.

"The crew would be grateful to have rest, the storm we came through took a lot of energy out of us." Lucia said quickly before Elsa could inquire anything else.

"The castle is open to you." Elsa said, she could keep an eye on them in case they weren't who they said they were if they were in the castle. She nodded to the captain and then told her guards discretely to stay at the docks and make sure they didn't try anything. Just in case.

As soon as Elsa and Anna were back in the castle, Kristoff said something about making an ice delivery, Anna grabbed her sister's arm but winced as Elsa pulled back roughly. She still didn't like to be touched. It was more of a reflex than a purposeful rude action though.

"Sorry..." Anna quickly apologized, fearful her sister might shy away from her.

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled it. "No, I'm sorry. Now were you going to say something to me?"

"Oh! Yeah! Do you think that crew from Oslon is telling the truth?"

She honestly wasn't sure. There was a rough and tough look to the inhabitants of the ship but that could easily be the tiredness from the storm. There was the captain too, who didn't look like a, well, uniformed captain. When Elsa looked into her eyes she at first thought she saw a cocky, sarcastic captain but something else was there too.

Fear.

It was a feeling Elsa knew all to well. Behind those blue eyes of the captain was a terrified woman running from whatever frightened her so.

Elsa knew that might not be a good thing. Fear can inspire people to do horrible things, things that she hoped would not risk the lives of her people.

"I'm not sure. I saw something in that captain's eyes that looked similar to my own." Elsa answered Anna truthfully. The sisters promised was to never lie or hide anything from each other.

Anna's face softened as she extended her arms waiting for a response from Elsa. Fear of slipping up and hurting Anna danced at the front of her mind. The encouraging smile Anna was giving her helped her though.

Shakily, Elsa let her sister hug her. Breaking from the hug first, Elsa stood like a Queen. "We have to be careful around them, just to be sure. So please don't go running off on your own." Elsa gave a halfhearted stern face. Her sister got into a lot of trouble and tended to not heed anyone's warnings. "Promise."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Fine, I promise! But if I mysteriously disappear just know, it was not my fault." Anna laughed and Elsa's lip tucked into a playful frown.

Elsa turned to walk to her study it was around the corner and she wasn't really paying attention until she collided with someone. She was the queen so normally it was a big deal when this sort of thing happened but Elsa felt it was entirely her fault. Whoever she bumped into she was now laying on top of them. The form under her seemed small so she glanced at them. Captain Lucia.

"Oh shit, sorry Your Majesty! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Lucia quickly apologized and tried to stand but Elsa was still on top of her. "And now I'm using fowl language in front of you... my deepest apologies!"

The queen thought it was kind of humorous the way the captain was rambling she almost forgot she was keeping the woman in place. Her body was so warm up against her own freezing one, normally she was not a fan of heat, but this was a different kind. "Oh! It's no trouble, I am the one that should be apologizing." Elsa quickly got to her feet.

Lucia got up herself and immediately knelt in respect. Elsa fought the blush that was formed on her cheeks she could just about see down the captain's low cut shirt. Not that she _meant _to look there.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa."

The captain stood up straight from her knelt position and gave the queen a questioning look, she wasn't sure how to respond to that. Most of the Queens and Kings she had met over her travels would have a person thrown in prison for using a casual name. "Queen Elsa." She decided on using.

"So tell me, how did you become a captain? Not many females are." Elsa lightly laid her hands on top of each other in front of her. The captain intrigued her for some reason, she wanted to know everything about her. A strange notion since she was horrible with getting to know people.

Lucia's eyes fell from Elsa's there was a somewhat saddened aura around her. The queen was afraid she had offended the woman. "I... I am sorry, did I say something offending?"

"No, I apologize. My mind wanders from time to time." She raised an eyebrow at the queen her sadness completely covered up now. "I grew up on a ship so I learnt very young how to handle myself on the ocean. In Oslon, most women can sail, but I took it very seriously and just... decided this was what I wanted."

Elsa was a bit envious, Lucia was able to chose what she wanted, as a princess and heir to the throne everything was just placed into order for you. Not to mention she was born with magic. "I see. Is your crew resting now?"

Captain Lucia laughed and smirked. "Last I saw they were headed to the tavern!"

"To rest?" The queen seemed to be completely oblivious. Then she realized the crew was not going to rest... per say. Her face felt hot from embarrassment. "I mean... o-of course, to 'rest'." She wouldn't meet Lucia's playful gaze. "You did not care to join them?" The second the words left her she wished she could take them back. "I-I didn't mean to imply that you would go to get drunk and pick up ladies... or men, to spend the night with!"

Lucia tried to hold in her laughter but failed miserably. Elsa was so embarrassed she wanted to just melt into a puddle of water that second, in fact, she actually turned to walk away but Lucia took a step forward.

"I apologize Queen Elsa, I am not laughing at you! The idea of a tavern does not appeal to me. I prefer to be by myself in down time."

Elsa calmed down and she was grateful that Lucia hadn't touched her to stop her from leaving. "I understand, I too prefer to be alone."

"Ah, then I hope I'm not bugging you now." Lucia joked but Elsa seemed to take it the wrong way.

"No! I didn't mean..."

"I'm kidding, my Queen." Lucia appeared to be struggling with wanting to be casual but not able to around her.

Elsa started laughing at herself, she was so bad with people. She remembered she had work to do. "Speaking of being alone, I am very busy so I must take my leave. Good day, Captain Lucia."

"Ah, I'm sorry if I kept you and call me Lucy if it pleases you, Queen Elsa." Lucia curtsied/bowed again and moved out of the queen's way, she made a sweeping gesture in front of her.

Elsa smiled and quickly left to her study. She needed to send out letters to other regions in hopes of becoming trading partners.

* * *

**This story will be updated every two weeks, I know, that's foreverrrr but I'm working on other stories too. ;)**

**Reviews/Favorites/Follows, por favor! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Two**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Elsa rubbed her eyes trying to blink the sleep away, it was the middle of the night and she was probably the only one up at this hour. It had to be done though, because a message arrived from Oslon's Duke to be on the lookout for a pirate by the name of Lucia.

She didn't know whether to reply to the letter or to disregard it. Oslon was a major trading ally for Arendelle so she would have to proceed with caution.

The letter warned her of Lucia's title as the best captain on the sea and feared pirate. "She didn't seem so scary…" Elsa thought idly as she read the letter again.

In fact she had been quite attracted to the captain.

_What? No I was not!_ She mentally yelled at herself.

The captain was a woman, so Elsa could not have been attracted to the... slim, tanned, beautiful woman. Her mind made an image of the captain but she quickly shut it out. _Stop it, Elsa!_

So here she was, sitting alone in her study, trying to figure out what to do about the letter. It must have been a crazy coincidence that Captain Lucia had the same name of that of a pirate. Why Oslon was so interested in this particular pirate anyways?

"Elsa?" The queen's head snapped up from the letter in her hands to her tired looking sister at the doorway. "Anna, what are you doing up?"

Anna had a blanket wrapped around her, that's when the Queen noticed her frustrated debate with her own mind moments ago caused the temperature to drop.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to check on you in your room but you weren't there so this was the next logical place to search." Despite her half asleep state Anna still teased her older sister. Elsa sighed missing the playful tone in her sister's voice. Anna was quick to correct that. "I'm kidding, well sort of, you do spend a lot of time here."

"Can't you see the appeal? Loads of research, discussing tactics with my advisers, and other enthralling Queenly work." Elsa sarcastically said before she laughed with her sister but Anna's turned into a yawn. "You should go back to bed."

Anna frowned at the queen like tone Elsa had, like she was pretty much ordering her to sleep, she knew her sister meant well though. "I think that you're the one that needs to go to bed here Elsa!"

It was Elsa's turn to frown. "I can't, I still have a lot of work to do." If she was going to write a letter inquiring about Captain Lucia then she needed to do it now so it could be sent as soon as possible.

"Your work can't wait until morning?" Anna asked exasperated. Sometimes her sister could be so stubborn.

"Unfortunately no." Elsa frowned and sighed. Anna could tell something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Elsa showed Anna the letter she received from Oslon, her sister semi-gasped at the contents of the letter, then Elsa saw a curious expression reach over her sister's features. "What?"

"This is so cool! We have a notorious pirate in our castle! I wonder what she did to upset Oslon's Duke?" The queen made a face at her sister.

"I'm not even sure it's the same person, Anna. She seemed a lot more proper than a pirate would be." Elsa sat back in her chair still looking regal. "I can't just assume that she is who this letter suggests, I need to confirm it."

"Maybe you should ask the Duke of Oslon and the captain?" Anna suggested, that way Elsa could get both sides of the story and see which one seemed like the truth. "Wait? You got that much of an impression from the captain just from that brief conversation this afternoon? Wow."

"Not exactly..." Elsa quickly turned her eyes back down to her desk pretending to read a few documents. Anna sensed more to this story and could not just let this slid.

"What aren't you telling me?" Anna got close to her sister's face forcing Elsa to lean back and meet her sister's intense stare. "Are you... blushing?!" Anna poked her sister's cheeks and let out a gasp when the blush was confirmed.

Elsa averted her eyes, "Well, now they're red because you're poking them!" Elsa said indignantly.

A small squeal escaped Anna's throat. "Details!" She put her elbows on the desk an eager gleam in her eyes. It wasn't a secret to her that her sister didn't find the company of a man to be satisfactory, she had probably figured it out before Elsa had herself, so this wasn't to much of a shock.

"God, Anna no! What are you even saying?! I just... accidentally bumped into her today, we talked, and she doesn't seem like the 'pirate' type." Elsa was totally mortified of what her sister was implying she knew.

"But I don't really know her! So... I don't know." Elsa's heart sank realizing she didn't know the other woman at all, for all she knew she could be a pirate.

The question was, why didn't that bother her?

Anna didn't seem convinced that that was the whole story but the room's temperature dropped even lower threatening to make her run out and cuddle in her warm bed. "Fine, fine, but you really should find out if we're harboring a fugitive!"

Elsa laughed. "Go to bed Anna."

Her sister stretched, stood up, and then walked towards the door. "Please get some rest, Elsa!" She called back to her older sister before going to her room and falling asleep instantly.

Early that morning, Elsa only getting a few hours sleep, she gave Kai her letter to Oslon. In the letter she simply asked for more information on the nature of the pirates and she asked if they were expecting another, hopefully different, Captain Lucia to bring in a shipment.

"Kai, send this letter to the Duke of Oslon and tell Captain Lucia I wish to speak with her in the library right away." Kai nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty." He left swiftly to fetch the captain.

Elsa waited, she decided to do light reading while she waited, when the doors opened revealing Captain Lucia and two guards escorting her in she stood from her chair. The captain walked confidently and swiftly, she curtsied when she reached Elsa, and then stood with her hands clasp behind her back.

"You wished to speak with me, Your Majesty?" The captain's accented voice rang in Elsa's ear. There was that uncharacteristic proper addressing that Elsa was sure couldn't belong to a pirate.

There was no way Lucia was a pirate.

"Yes, I received a letter from Oslon warning me about a pirate whose ship was spotted not far from here. The ship is called The Savage Queen and the captain's name is Lucia. As you can imagine this looks rather suspicion on your part. They requested that I turn this pirate into Oslon authorities to be punished for her crimes against them." Elsa was slightly surprised that Lucia tensed up and tried to look anywhere but her. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between the Queen and the floor.

Elsa continued, "I sent a letter to ask for more information on the matter."

Lucia brought her eyes to the queen's this time not looking away. "If you did find this alleged pirate... would you turn them in?" She seemed to be nervous, and fearful.

How could Elsa bring herself to believe that she was a dangerous pirate even though all evidence pointed at her?

"It depends on what they have done." Maybe if said pirate hadn't killed anyone she might consider not turning her in. The response back from Oslon would be the deciding factor.

"I see." It was all Lucia said, she didn't trust herself to say anything else, she could tell the queen was in debate about it. That she knew deep down Lucia was a pirate but she didn't want to believe it.

Lucia wasn't sure why the queen was having a hard time admitting it though. "If you don't require my presence anymore... perhaps, I should leave?"

For a reason Elsa did not want to accept, she wanted Lucia not to leave. This was one of the rare days she had less to work on with royal duties. Most of today's work she took care of while she couldn't sleep the night before. "Actually, I was wondering how your ship was faring."

Lucia sighed and for the first time Elsa noticed the tired dark circles under her eyes. "It's well, but my crew is another story. At least half of my men are sick from the harsh storms we encountered. The other half are enjoying themselves way to much here in Arendelle."

"You're not enjoying yourself?" Elsa was a little hurt that the woman didn't seem to be having a good time in her Kingdom. Personally, she felt Arendelle was an exquisite place.

The captain realized her mistake and panicked. "I didn't mean that I am not enjoying Arendelle! It's just the stress of fixing my ship and now dealing with my crew have made it impossible to get a good look about."

The queen laughed softly because she knew the feeling. "All I ever do is work and have little time to much of anything else so I know the feeling. But today I have spare time... perhaps I could show you around Arendelle?" _What am I doing?! _

"I'd hate to take your valuable time though..." Elsa held up her hand and smiled gently to stop the woman from protesting.

"Please, I insist. My sister is away with the royal ice master so my day is mostly free."

"Royal ice master?" Lucia scrunched her face in humorous confusion. Elsa stifled a laugh.

"Yes... he is actually my sister's boyfriend."

Lucia raised her eyebrows a little in surprise. Then she remembered royalty had boyfriends/girlfriends as everyone else did, it just seemed so weird to think of the princess or queen going on a 'date' with someone. "And you don't have someone?"

She couldn't help her curiosity.

Elsa was taken back by the question, the thought of her having a boyfriend was extremely foreign, plus she wasn't expecting Lucia to ask so unexpectedly. "Me? Oh, no! I-I have no desire, uh, time for that sort of thing."

Listen to her, she didn't even sound like a queen at this moment.

She was quite embarrassed over the way she stumbled on her words and sounded so awkward. She has never really had that problem before... not since she met Lucia.

_Stop it! That has nothing to do with anything. _She told herself.

The blush on her face was a light shade of red, Lucia thought it to be rather endearing. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cheeks turn red when you talk about relationships?" She teased the queen, if it was rude she didn't much care, it was way to tempting.

"What?! I... They..." The queen's blush deepened, she wished this was one of those moments when she could 'Conceal and not feel'. She suspected Lucia was just giving her a hard time but there was no way to stop her reaction.

"I'm teasin', darling." Lucia grinned at the queen but then she realized her slip of improper speech and immediately corrected herself. "Er, Your Majesty."

Elsa noticed the change but she did not necessarily mind Lucia not being so formal. "How about that tour then?" She changed the subject for her own sake and Lucia's.

"I can't refuse your insistence, can I?" Lucia smirked playfully which caused a flutter in Elsa's stomach she couldn't control.

Apparently, the captain had seen most of the castle so the main place Elsa wanted to show the woman to was the town. It was a beautiful day out so the markets would be open and putting all different types of items to buy on display.

"And here is the flower shop!" Elsa wasn't sure why she was so excited about showing Lucia around.

"Hi Elsa!" A chipper voice sounded in the flower shop. Out ran a snowman with a huge carrot for a nose. Lucia visibly jumped at the startling sight of a walking, talking snowmen.

For a moment Elsa's stomach fell, what if Lucia was afraid of her or thought of her as a monster? "Oooh someone new! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He waved his stick arms around excitedly.

"...Lucy." She eyed the snowman wearily and glanced at the queen who gave an encouraging smile but also seemed frightened. The fear was from not knowing how Lucia was going to react.

The captain was a open minded woman though so she quickly got used to Olaf. "Warm hugs, eh?"

"Uh huh! I love flowers, and the sun, and all things hot!"

Lucia raised an eyebrow at Elsa who just giggled but quickly suppressed it. It was kind of adorable. "Olaf, how is the flower Anna gave you yesterday?"

Olaf practically squealed in delight, retreating into the flower shop, then coming back out with the small flower in a pot. He held it so carefully like it was his child. "My little flower is doing so well! We're getting along like best buddies too!"

"You know flowers aren't actually aliv-" Lucia started but was stopped by a glare from Elsa. It wasn't a threatening glare or a playful one, it was somewhere in between. Olaf was still looking at her eagerly curious to find out new information about his new best friend, the flower.

"Er... they're not actually allergic to snow..." Well that was pathetic.

The snowman bought it though and hugged the flower. "Awe, I knew it! Well, it's lunch time for us so I'll see you later, bye bye!" Olaf went back into the shop.

Elsa laughed at Lucia's comment about the allergies.

"Yeah, not the smartest thing I've ever said." She rubbed the back on her neck sheepishly. Elsa held a hand to her mouth to cover her laughter.

"It was quick thinking." She offered as a compliment to ease the woman's embarrassment.

The captain made a 'Pfft' sound but chuckled.

Elsa smiled, "Perhaps, we should finish your tour?" her eyes sweeping the area to find a point of interest she could show the captain.

Lucia nodded and waited for Elsa to lead the way, she spotted a small building with a sign outside that had jewelry on the front, she grinned. Jewelry was like her best friend.

"Would you mind if we peeked around in there?" She pointed to the jewelry shop.

"Of course not, let's go." Elsa liked jewelry but not as much as the captain.

In the shop Lucia gazed at everything in such admiration that it made Elsa's heart flutter. She noticed that the other woman seemed more attracted to the gold jewelry rather than the silver.

Lucia picked up a pair of large gold hooped earrings they were simple but it was just what she wanted. She held them up to her ears and turned an expectant eye to the queen. "How do these look?"

Elsa was amazed at how good they looked on the tanned woman, she knew that with her pale complexion she would never be able to pull them off, but they gave a sort of... pirate vibe to the captain. "They look good on you." She swallowed.

"You don't fancy gold?" The captain asked, she was nervous that maybe she was being more like a pirate and less like a normal sailor. Inadvertently dropping a few hints, it was hard to hide who she was from Elsa. She put the earrings down.

"It has never been my color." Elsa gave a small smile to Lucia who just smirked and nodded.

"You've shown me all around Arendelle, would you care to come aboard my ship? I'll give you the grand tour!" Lucia flashed a grin.

She had ordered her crew to take down and hide anything that would give away their secret of being pirates so it was safe to bring the queen aboard.

"Of course, that sounds nice." Nice didn't even begin to describe how Elsa felt about it.

She was completely ecstatic to see the ship; maybe it was just that Lucia would be showing her. Elsa felt a constant pull towards the captain that she wasn't sure she was ready to confront.

It startled her when Lucia grabbed her hand and excitedly pulled her to the docks. The contact of the touch was such a carefree gesture to the captain but for Elsa it was so much more than that. She went out of her way to avoid being touched by others, but this, this felt good.

Elsa was sure her hand was freezing and possibly icing a little but Lucia did not seem to notice.

When they reached Lucia's ship Elsa noticed her crew patching up the railing on the sides of the ship, Lucia let go of her hand and Elsa struggled to hide her disappointment. _Oh I'm being silly, if anything I'm glad at the lack of contact, right? _She doubted herself.

"John! I'm giving the Queen a tour so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." Lucia said in a commanding voice, it sent a rush through Elsa.

"Aye-As you wish, Captain." Luckily, Elsa did not notice the glare Lucia sent to John at his slip.

Even if many sailor's used terms like 'Aye Captain' Lucia did not want to risk anything.

Elsa took in the ship's upper deck in awe, it was even more impressive up close, the woodwork of the railings was exquisite forming carved beautiful swirls like waves. There were two staircases that led up to the helm of the ship. In between them a door, Elsa wondered where it led to.

Lucia gave Elsa a playful smile and opened the latch that revealed another staircase down to the lower decks. "This way, Your Majesty. Queen's first!"

"Thank you." Elsa bowed her head when Lucia held the latch open for her and curtsied. "Your too kind." She added going along with the dramatic scene.

She walked in with Lucia following.

The lower deck was large too. Larger than most of Arendelle's ships were. This area was the cargo hold, barrels sat along the walls of the ship, and nets held them in place. Up ahead was a door frame that led into another room.

"As you can see this is not a very intriguing part of the ship but up ahead is the crew's quarters." Lucia made a face. "You... probably don't want to see that, it's a bit of a mess. They have buckets of fun down there when they think I'm not paying attention." She smirked and Elsa laughed.

"What sort of fun?"

"Mostly making bets, playing games, telling tales of the sea. Getting drunk, the usual pira-sailor mischief." Lucia grinned and walked to the opposite end of room where another door was located. She opened the doors revealing a dining room of sorts. There was fancy directions in the room, large windows at the back of the room, a table, and a furnace. "Not as fancy as a castle but it'll do."

Elsa smiled and walked into the room further to inspect some of the old decorations. "It definitely has more character than the castles dining room. Are all Oslon ships this impressive?"

Lucia twitched and covered it with a laugh. "I took the... liberty of adding a few personal touches. Come on there is a few last rooms I'd like to show you."

There was a mischievous smirk on Lucia's face as she led Elsa down a small flight of stairs descending even further down into the ship. Elsa gasped when she saw the area. It was completely decorated with mystical artifacts.

"This is my personal collection. A lot of it is items I've gathered from my travels to different regions."

There were a few cabinets that looked to be from older periods of time, all of them looked priceless. Lucia held up a mask looking at it in admiration.

"What's this?" Elsa asks as she steps closer to get a better look at it.

"It's a mask of Poseidon, the sea god, I found it very far west on an uncharted island."

The way Lucia's eyes twinkled with excitement made it difficult for Elsa to truly admire the mask. She was admiring Lucia.

"It's beautiful." Elsa snapped back to reality.

"Well, there's only one more room to visit then!" Lucia guided Elsa back up to the main deck and to the door between the staircases.

Elsa realized this was the captain's quarters and she blushed profusely.

Lucia noticed and teased the queen. "Relax. I'm not asking you to come to bed with me." She winked making Elsa's whole body heat up in embarrassment.

The temperature in the room dropped.

Elsa grasped her hands tightly feeling the thin layer of ice forming. _Conceal, don't feel. _

The captain's room was actually quite tidy. There was a desk in the middle of the room with maps and candles on it. At the back of the room was a small bed. Elsa had a mental image of the captain lightly sleeping on the bed and herself curled up next to her.

_What?! No! Pull it together! _Elsa darted her eyes around looking anywhere but Lucia and anything... scandalous.

Lucia noticed at the corner of her eye a very pirate-looking artifact hanging on the wall, she stood in front of it to hide it from Elsa.

Luckily Elsa was to busy being flustered to notice. "I-It's a very lovely room. D-Do you work in here?"

"Sure do. Well, navigation's and such. I also come in here to relax or to get away from my crew. They're really lovely men but can be a bit... much."

"I understand." She did understand, she too often wanted to escape her duties or staff or advisers if only for a few minutes.

That was another thing they had in common.

"This concludes the tour, Queen Elsa." Lucia stood with her hands on her hips confidently. Then she opened the door for the queen.

Outside there was an argument between John and one of Elsa's guards.

"And what are you two scalawags-eh, gentlemen bickering about?" Lucia crossed her arms and demanded more towards her own crewmen than to the guard.

"He wanted to come abroad to make sure we weren't trying to capture the Queen like some batch of barbarians!" John spat.

Elsa felt ashamed that her guard accused them of such a thing. "These Oslon sailors were merely showing me the architecture of the ship."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I was simply worried for your safety." The guard knelt on his knees.

Captain Lucia rolled her eyes. It was an insult to her whether the guard meant it to be or not.

Elsa noticed the displeased expression on Lucia's face and turned to her, apologetically.

"I am very sorry for the assumption, Captain."

"The lad... was just doing his job." She noticed when she got angry her pirate-talk was harder to conceal.

Elsa started to take notice to it now.

"Thank you for the tour, Captain. I must retire to the castle though." Elsa smiled hesitantly at the captain who showed the proper respect.

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty. And thank you for allowing us to remain here in Arendelle."

Elsa's guards escorted her back to the castle. Lucia never left the queen's thoughts, and she smiled often thinking of how they interacted today.

She was greeted by Kai who informed her that she was needed for a council meeting.

_Back to business. No time to think about anything else. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know I said every two weeks but I couldn't help myself in posting this sooner. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three! I've really enjoyed writing this story so I'm updating faster than I anticipated! xD**

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Three**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Lucia slept soundly in her quarters but a loud pounding on the door caused her to jolt awake. The door swung open and in came John carrying a piece of parchment rolled up. The captain rubbed her eyes. "Aye John?"

She hated being woken early.

"Cap'n, we intercepted a letter goin' to the castle!" John placed the paper on her desk.

"Hmm, thank you John go tell the crew to make haste repairing the ship." John nodded and left the quarters. Lucia sat down and stared at the letter.

_Your Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

_Captain Lucia and the Savage Queen are rogue sails men from Oslon. They were exiled and announced as traitors to our region, they plunder our ships, steal our trading goods, and slander our name. The previous Captain of the Savage Queen was caught and hanged but being his First Mate, Lucia took over the ship three years ago. She has been charged with piracy and the sentence is imprisonment or death by hanging. If you come into contact or have information as to their whereabouts I strongly urge you to turn them in to Oslon authorities. It would be considered an act of breaking the treaties between our Kingdoms if you withhold information. _

_Alexander IV, Duke of Oslon_

Lucia snorted, the 'Duke' forgot to mention how he was also her father. Shocking right? Her own father charging her with piracy and treason! It didn't bother her as much anymore, besides, now that she intercepted this letter Elsa would never have to know._  
_

Picking up her lit candle on the desk she placed it under the parchment and watched it burn. The flame grew closer to her hand so she threw it out the round window that gave her a view of the sea.

Her father's letter to the queen set her in a bad mood, there were nothing but bitter memories between herself and her father. She preferred to not think about it.

She stepped out onto the deck of the ship. Her crew repaired the broken railing, Lucia was still bitter about the Indian Ebony wood being damaged, but luckily they still had a small amount in the cargo hold.

"Pick up the pace, sea dogs!" She yelled at them.

"Whoa, are you always this scary?" Lucia put her hands on her hips and turned to the voice. It was Princess Anna.

Lucia curtsied, "I apologize, Princess... my morning has just gotten off to a rough start."

"You sound like Elsa when she's in a bad mood!" Anna giggled. "And just call me Anna!"

"You can call me Lucy then... or Luce or Captain." Lucia smirked, "Whatever suits you really!"

"Well then Captain Lucy Luce! If your not busy you should come down to the town square!" Lucia laughed at the name Anna decided for her.

"What's going on at the town square?"

Anna nearly squealed, it was one of the rare days that Elsa had a day off and was able to interact with Arendelle and make an ice rink. "There's an ice rink, everyone is skating! I thought you could use a break from captaining!" The strawberry blonde smiled brightly.

Lucia didn't really know how to act, no one had ever really invited her to something like this, not that an ice rink was an everyday thing. She had never skated before in her life, some people had sea legs and others had ice legs. Lucia had sea legs.

"Ehm, thank you but I'll have to respectfully decline." Lucia could see the disappointment on Anna's face. She hadn't intended to upset the princess, she felt like she needed to explain. "I don't skate."

Lucia didn't think she was being funny but Anna burst out laughing. "Don't worry about that! I couldn't skate if my life depended on it! It would just be nice seeing you there is all. I heard you and Elsa hit it off so I'm sure she would be glad to see you there!"

The captain was a little surprised, 'hit it off' wasn't the word she would have used. The thought of seeing the queen made her body warmer though, so how could she refuse?

"Then lead the way!"

* * *

The work Elsa had to do for the past week prevented her from seeing Lucia again much to her disappointment. The captain often entered her thoughts when she was stressing over one of her duties and the mere thought of the captain calmed Elsa.

Anna continued to pester her about why she blushed every so often when she thought no one was looking.

The Duke of Oslon hadn't sent a reply to her letter yet so she dreaded what that meant. Either Lucia truly was the pirate they were looking for or she was who she claimed to be. Elsa hoped it was the latter.

Right now, Elsa could let all of that go momentarily, it was an occasion when she made an ice rink for her people to skate on and enjoy. She looked around for her sister who had mysteriously vanished.

She assumed her sister was with Kristoff but he and Sven were playing around on the ice.

"Hey Elsa! Have you seen Anna around?" He asked her. Sven was skating, more like slipping, circles around him. She laughed at the reindeer.

"She was just here a bit ago but ran off, I thought she was with you." Elsa worried a little about her sisters whereabouts because she was always getting into some sort of trouble where ever she went. Arendelle was safe now though.

_'Safe from me.' _She dropped her eyes and clasp her arms tightly in front of her. She got worked up every time she thought about the past, the danger she put her sister in, and inadvertently freezing Arendelle into a deep unseasoned winter.

Kristoff waved his hand in front of her face to grasp her attention. "Elsa, you're making the ice kind of... thick."

She glanced down and realized that the ice was now elevated a few feet into the air. A few townspeople giggled and laughed thinking it was part of the fun. Elsa smiled sheepishly at Kristoff. "Whoops, I might need to fix this before someone falls off."

The ice lowered when Elsa stuck out her hand and waved it across the ice. Kristoff and the others became a little wobbly but then they were engrossed in the skating fun again. Elsa smiled at the little kids who laughed happily and played tag on the ice.

Some gathered around Sven to pet him or try to climb on his back resulting in the reindeer slipping and sliding all over the place. Kristoff chased after him trying to help the poor guy.

Couples were skating together as they danced across the ice. Elsa felt alone as she watched them, they seemed so happy to be so close to each other, she wished she had that with someone.

She shook her head to remove those thoughts; she did not have time for that.

"Elsaaaaa!" Anna screamed behind her, when she turned her sister came barreling into her. She caught Anna in her arms and laughed. Anna tried to steady herself but had to hold her sisters arm to do so.

Another laugh came from behind Anna, Elsa recognized the voice immediately as Lucia's, a blush came to her cheeks. '_Goodness, I can't even control a blush just from looking at her!' _

"Lucy, it's nice to see you!" She managed to say.

Lucia grinned crookedly at the queen but then she slipped and fell flat on her back. She let out a startled gasp before landing. "Gah!"

Elsa and Anna burst into a fit of laughter as Lucia struggled to get back up. "Here let me help!" Elsa said in between laughs. She helped the captain stand up and couldn't control the quickened pace of her heart when she touched the captain's arm.

"I think my dignity was left on my ship." The captain stated dryly, the sisters laughed again.

"You weren't kidding when you said you didn't skate!" Anna chuckled but almost fell over again, luckily Kristoff came up to catch her. "Good catch... again!" She smirked at Kristoff thinking of the first time he caught her on the North Mountain.

"I've gotten to where I could probably predict when you're going to fall, every time you move." He said playfully earning him a smack to the arm, he laughed at the look on Anna's face.

"Hey!" She said indignantly.

Elsa adored seeing her sister so happy with Kristoff, the way they bickered was very entertaining as well, her eyebrow quirked in amusement at the two. She didn't even realize she was still holding Lucia's arm.

When the captain cleared her throat is when she finally noticed and let go hastily. "Oh! I'm sorry, I, uh..."

"It's okay!" Lucia laughed at the queen's flustered face. "So you did all this?" She motioned to the ice.

Elsa was glad of the subject change but a little unsure as to what Lucia was thinking, she hoped the captain didn't think her as a freak. Hesitantly she answered, "Yes." She braced herself for Lucia's response.

"Wow, that's amazing! Have you always been able to do this?" Lucia's eyes twinkled with fascination and Elsa was relieved.

"I was born with this power, I only recently learned to control it though." Her mind flashed back to all the years of isolation and how she hurt Anna because she couldn't control the power, her face fell, but a hand lightly touching her arm snapped her out of the trance.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucia was genuinely concerned for her, Elsa could hear it in her voice, the hand on her arm was making her disoriented though.

"Oh! Uh, yes, I'm fine!" She stuttered, mentally she cursed herself for acting like a schoolgirl. Lucia almost slipped again and had to steady herself on Elsa, they were extremely close now. Elsa has never felt such heat on her face, ears, and neck.

"Ah! Sorry, I've never been very graceful on the ice..." Lucia laughed and noticed the intense blush Elsa had, she smirked slightly proud of the effect she had on the queen. She slid away from Elsa to allow her personal space.

"Hey guys look! Kristoff is teaching me how to skate!" Anna cheered when she managed to stay upright for a whole two seconds.

Kristoff put a hand on her waist to steady her. "Oh yeah, she's a real natural." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I am too!" Anna stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"I had to escort a high-class nobleman across the sea and before he even got on my ship he got sea sickness so Anna's not bad!" Lucia laughed.

Anna and Kristoff looked at her incredulously. "Really?!" They said in unison.

"Ay-er, yes. He took one look at my ship and got sick! I had to drag him abroad and before we even set sail he passed out!" Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff laughed hysterically at the story and image of Lucia dragging a half conscious nobleman onto her ship. Anna's skating didn't seem so bad now!

Lucia left out the part where it was a con and she actually stole most of the man's belongings in the process.

Then a thought occurred to the strawberry blonde. "Wait! I don't get it... you can stand perfectly still on a rocking ship but can't skate on ice?!" She gasped.

Elsa giggled but suppressed it.

"Ha! I guess so, my fatal flaw!" She smirked at the princess.

The rest of the afternoon Elsa spent with Anna, Kristoff, and Lucia. The town one by one or couple by couple got off the ice after bowing and curtsying in respect to the queen and thanking her for the ice. They often exclaimed their excitement that she was enjoying it with them.

She_ had_ enjoyed it a great deal mainly because she got to teach Lucia how to skate but also because she got to spend the day with Anna.

The sun was setting and Anna's stomach growled loudly. Elsa raised a playful eyebrow at her sister.

"Whoo! All this skating had made me hungry! Oooo we should eat chocolate for dinner!" She exclaimed happily jumping up and down.

Lucia made a face, "Chocolate for dinner? What kind of diet are you on?!"

"One that's going to kill her eventually." Kristoff interjected rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

Anna poked her own stomach. "It hasn't effected me yet!"

"Gerda probably has something prepared up at the castle." Elsa smiled at Lucia. "Would you like to come along?"

For some reason Anna was all over that idea, like seriously, she begged Lucia. "Captain Lucy Luce pleaseeeee?!" Elsa chuckled at the nickname and gave the captain a questioning look. She just shrugged.

"I don't know... I should probably head back to the ship. I'd feel guilty if I ate at the castle while everyone else had moldy bread." Lucia smiled and curtsied. "Thank you Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Royal Ice Master for offering."

"Awe! Next time?" Anna asked hopeful, Lucia grinned lazily and nodded in response.

Elsa smiled knowing her sister would most definitely hold the captain to that promise. For once she was glad her sister was so persistent, that meant she had an excuse to see the captain again.

Before Lucia turned to leave she winked at Elsa.

Elsa was so glad her sister and Kristoff were walking in front of her engrossed in their own conversation to miss the blush plastered on the queen's face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

******tibetan mastiff: You are a genius. I'm actually going to work that into the story at some point. XD**

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Four**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Anna skipped through the castle halls happily humming to herself. Things were great; she had Kristoff, Sven, Olaf to keep her company while Elsa worked, Arendelle accepted her sister for the most part, and she was finally able to venture out past the castle walls.

Lately Anna noticed that her sister seemed to be preoccupied constantly whether she was working or not. Elsa would be in a trance and start blushing. Like now, Anna peeked into her sister's study where she sat smiling softly to herself.

'_This is too great of an opportunity to pass up!' _Anna grinned evilly and quietly entered the room.

Elsa didn't suspect a thing!

"Elsa!" She yelled into her sister's ear. Elsa jumped and literally froze the top of the desk. Anna laughed, "What are you thinkin' about?!"

"Anna! Haven't I told you to stop sneaking up on me!"

"Actually no, because it's never worked until now! You're so jumpy!" Anna faked a hurt look when Elsa smacked her arm.

"It's only because my sister is constantly trying to scare me." Elsa defended.

Both had a brief stare down before they broke into light laughter. It was so relieving to laugh with Elsa, there was a time when Anna thought she would never hear her sister happy again... or even see her for that matter.

Then she remembered why she decided to interrupt Elsa in the first place. "Soooo, what were you thinking about?" She giggled at the mortified expression on Elsa's face.

Her sister stumbled and stuttered her words trying to come up with an answer.

Anna silenced her sister. "Was it..." She pretended to be deep in thought, "a guy?!"

Shock was prominent on Elsa's features. "W-what?! No! I don't-"

"Don't think about loooooove?" Playfully Anna formed her lips in dramatic kissing. The blush she received was totally priceless. "Aweee! You do! That's totally what you were thinking about!"

"Anna! I do not think about... that!"

"You so do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Elsa sighed in defeat at her sister's behavior, they both sounded like children! Still, it was something she missed out on for years so she could let it go this once. "Go bother Kristoff or Olaf, I have work to do." She closed her eyes and dismissively waved her hand.

Anna huffed in frustration. "I will find out your secret!" She slowly backed away to the door and pointed to her eyes and then to Elsa in a 'I'm watching you' sort of way.

A chuckle escaped Elsa's lips. She was not about to tell her sister what was on her mind, rather, _who _was on her mind. She had pressing matters to deal with like hiring new staff, meeting with councilors to discuss new laws, planing to increase manufacture, and she was distracted by Lucia.

It had to stop, she had to get Lucia out of her head, but deep down she didn't want too.

There was a certain dangerous and thrilling aura to the captain but Elsa could tell she was also gentle and kind. Or she was to Elsa, at least.

The captain's accented voice, carefree attitude, curvy body, and beautiful features were burned into her mind. Any time she was bored or felt stressed out Elsa would picture Lucia and everything would be okay. It used to be that if she visualized Anna or her parents that she could calm down but now all she saw was Lucia.

Elsa didn't understand it; the strong attraction she felt towards the woman. It was instant, the moment they met.

Like Anna and Hans, she shuddered at the thought of that. That's what scared her as well, she couldn't let this be another Hans situation.

Things were already dicey with Oslon's letter revealing that Lucia might be a pirate, what if Lucia was using her to hide from Oslon? What if she was indeed a pirate? Would that change the way she felt about her? What if she was plotting to steal everything from Arendelle?

'_Ugh, too many 'What if's' I just need to calm down.' _Elsa leaned back against her chair in a very un-Queenly manner.

"Your Majesty..." Elsa sat up straighter and regarded Kai with a half smile.

'_So much for relaxing.' _"Yes?"

Kai bowed now that he had the queen's attention, he hated interrupting her peaceful moment, she had so few now with her duties. "The decorators for the Summer Ball have arrived and seek your council in regards to colors. They await you in the ballroom, Your Majesty."

Elsa sighed, she almost forgot about the ball. "Of course, I will be there in a moment."

* * *

"Cap'n?"

Lucia looked up from her desk, she had been pouring over maps and charters for hours, John stood at the doorway with a glint of annoyance. "Aye? What is it?"

He stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him. Lucia started to worry at his secretive demeanor, there was something bothering him. Being her First Mate on the ship she trusted him with her life, they practically grew up together as well.

"The crew's growin' anxious. They want to know what con you're playin' with the royals." He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. He wore a button down shirt with it hanging open revealing a tattooed chest.

Lucia smirked, leaned back in her chair crossing her arms, and kicked up her feet on the desk. "Tis' a dangerous game with the Queen having... powers."

John nodded but he still lingered.

"Is there anything you be needing to say, mate?" Lucia started playing with her dagger twirling it around in her fingers.

"Aye..." John eyed the dagger wearily, the captain was known to have a short temper, "there be talk that you're getting cozy with the royals."

The dagger embedded itself in Lucia's desk. She glared at John, "Who has started this mutiny?"

"I'm not sure Cap'n. I will find this bilge rat and he will be punished!"

"See to it that he does."

John left the captain's quarters leaving Lucia to her thoughts. She scowled at the wall, '_Cozy with the royals?' _she could admit to herself that she didn't find the Princess or Queen to be like other royal families or nobles. In all truth she was not planning to con them, but now with the pressures of being a captain of pirates, her hand was being forced.

She had a reputation to live up to after all.

'_I don't want to betray her... wait, what?' _She shook her head, she couldn't think like that. She was a pirate! A fearless captain! There's no way she had feelings for a queen she's known for all of a week!

She took a swig of rum then stepped out onto the deck of her ship. The crew was taking a break from repairs, she could hear them shouting below decks, they were probably playing a game or something equally exciting.

The captain enjoyed a good game of poker every now and then but she was in no mood to go join them. Instead, she decided to go for a walk in the town square.

John was at the helm of the ship keeping watch. "John! You're in charge while I'm away." Lucia stepped off the gangplank and into Arendelle.

It was sunset and the streets were crowded with people trying to go to markets and shops before they closed. A few children ran past the captain giggling and playing together, she smirked at them.

Lucia heard a bell ringing up ahead; she heard the town crier before she saw him. "The Summer Ball is in two weeks! Her Majesty The Queen will be sending out invitations tomorrow afternoon!"

'_Hm, Summer Ball? All the attention would be on the ballroom...' _The captain grinned to herself a plan already swimming around in her head.

"Captain Lucy Luce!" Anna squealed and practically jumped on Lucia.

"Isn't it a bit un-Princess like to attack people." Lucia gave Anna a playful expression. Anna made a 'pfft' sound and then grabbed Lucia's black hat placing it on her own head. She attempted to stand tall with her hands on her hips mocking Lucia.

"You know you act just like a pirate!" Lucia winced and altered her stance.

"I'm insulted!" She said sarcastically while taking her hat off Anna's head. "The Queen busy today?"

Anna grinned knowingly, "Yep! Buuuuut I came to invite you to dinner on behave of Elsa!" She winked at Lucia.

"Did you now?" Lucia raised an eyebrow, she half expected the princess to forget about the promise made the night on the ice.

"Yep! And before you try to make an excuse that your crew will be eating gross food the castle sent them a nights meal!"

"Oh, my thanks then." That must have been what all the holler from the crew was about.

Anna grabbed the captain's arm and dragged her to the castle. Lucia noticed well dressed people walking around the castle holding up different materials to windows and comparing them to curtains. They talked in hush voices.

"Castle makeover?" Lucia asked Anna.

"It's for the ball, the decorator's got a little carried away and started to inspect every corner of the castle." Anna smirked remembering her sister trying to dissuade them from ordering new tile for the throne room.

"Those scallywa-... decorator's seem a little intense!" Anna eyed Lucia suspiciously but she was distracted by the amazing smell of the food.

The princess' stomach growled. "Time to chow down!"

'_Saved by food, heh.' _Lucia visibly sighed in relief when Anna bolted towards what she assumed was the dining room.

The size of said 'dining room' was possibly bigger than the local tavern. The table was clearly meant for a much larger crowd, Lucia wondered if the two sisters ate here every night.

* * *

Elsa was at the head of the table talking to Kristoff who was seated at left side. He was explaining how much trouble he had on his last trip which involved a pack of wolves chasing Sven, the ice almost being thrown off the sled, and then it started to rain on top of all that. Elsa frowned when her sister sat down roughly and almost fell out of her chair.

She heard Kristoff laugh but there was another voice as well. Lucia sat down in the chair on the right side of the table. Elsa immediately felt her cheeks get hot. Did Anna invite her? Not that she had a problem with it, she just didn't remember her sister saying anything about it.

"Lucia! Anna didn't-ow!" Elsa gave her sister a sharp look when she felt her kick at her leg.

Lucia chuckled at her. "Anna didn't what?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

Elsa cleared her throat before sending another glare to her sister who was trying to act as innocent as possible. "Ah... never mind." She blushed at the attention she was receiving from the captain.

'_Pull it together! You're a Queen act like one!' _She just stared at her plate, refusing to meet Lucia's eyes.

"Elsaaa!" Anna whined.

"W-what? Did you say something?" Elsa realized she must have missed whatever Anna was trying to say. She heard a soft snicker come from her right.

"I said, isn't it great that Lucia could join us?!"

"Y-yes it's great." This time Elsa peeked over at Lucia, their eyes met, and she looked away again feeling her heart quicken.

"Thank you for having me, Elsa." Lucia smiled softly, Elsa heard it rather than saw it.

She didn't trust that she could form coherent words if she had.

Anna gave her sister an exasperated expression and Kristoff looked between the sisters confused. Elsa wondered why her sister was looking at her like that. Like she was up to something and Elsa wasn't playing along according to plan.

"Ahem... so Lucia! How about you tell us a little something about yourself?" Kristoff broke the awkward silence that was starting to form.

"Care to know anything in particular?" Lucia winked at Elsa who looked at her at the wrong time.

'_She is so doing this on purpose.' _Elsa concluded. She took a breath and realized she couldn't stay silent this whole dinner. "Tell us about Oslon. We're close trading partners but I've never been there."

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa listened with interest. "Well, I've spent most of my life on ships but what I remember about Oslon is its a huge city. The streets are busier than Arendelle's! It's on the coast so the climate is very tropical and other than that there's not much I can say."

"So you spent your whole life on ships?! Were your parent's sailors?" Anna put her elbows on the table causing her to receive stern eyes from Elsa. She rolled her eyes.

"My mother died in child birth and so I had to stay with my father who was, ay-yes, a sailor. That is before he started playing the diplomat."

Elsa was about to give her sympathies but Anna beat her to it.

"You never knew your mother?! That's horrible!" Elsa was surprised to she Lucia laugh, like actually, _laugh._

"I never knew her so nothing to miss, right?" Lucia poked at her food, she knew she sounded pretty cruel, but it was true. Everyone seemed shocked.

Elsa had to admit she was at a loss, here she lost both her parents at once and Lucia acts like not having a mother was not a big deal. Instead of lingering on the subject she decided to ask a different questions, totally unrelated to family. "...How long have you been a captain?"

Everyone brightened up a bit. Lucia's eyes twinkled in such a way that made Elsa so glad she asked that question.

"I've been captain for about three years! My old cap'n, eh, captain..." Lucia coughed to cover her mistake, "he left me in charge when he... retired." She chose her words carefully.

Elsa smiled, "I see, you must be very good to be appointed captain so young."

"Oh I'm extremely good." Lucia winked causing Anna and Kristoff to laugh but Elsa struggled to compose herself.

"What's the funniest thing you've seen in your travels?" Kristoff inquired like a small child excited about a new toy.

"Hmm... ah! I was making a delivery to Weselton." Everyone exchanged knowing looks, this had to be good. "My second in command, John, came with me to meet with the Duke. His daughter burst into the meeting still in her morning gown, the wind from the open window pulled her gown over her head and she started running around like a headless chicken! John must have turned ten shades of red, I couldn't stop laughing as the Duke with his flapping hair ran after her in the room. She probably bumped into every wall, door, desk, and chair before finally just ripping the gown off!"

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa laughed hysterically. Lucia joined them momentarily before finishing. "The poor girl slept in nothing but the gown." That comment sent Anna falling out of her chair.

Elsa's face turned red from laughter and embarrassment for the girl's sake. Kristoff was now laughing awkwardly.

"That's awful!" Elsa managed to calm her laughter.

Lucia chuckled. "It was hilarious though! It's to bad I couldn't get all their treasur-ehm, treasured delivery to Oslon on board my ship." She winced. No one seemed to pay it any attention.

Elsa felt a little envious, Lucia had seen so many things in her lifetime... Elsa only daydreamed about life outside her room for years. All the whilst Lucia was actually experiencing it. Elsa didn't notice she was staring dreamily at the captain.

She was laughing softly at something Anna and Kristoff were fighting over. The captain's laugh was so smooth and her smile, Elsa could have melted, she was absolutely beautiful in every way.

For a moment Elsa dreamed about capturing the captain's lips with her own. '_Control yourself!' _

She snapped back to reality and tore her gaze away from the distracting captain.

They finished eating there dinner with Lucia asking questions about their life. Anna was eager to tell her all about the events of 'The Great Thaw', Elsa was worried of what Lucia might think of her. If she was thinking anything negative she didn't show it.

"Goodnight Elsa! I hope you'll come visit the castle more often Captain Lucy Luce!" Anna and Kristoff made their way down the hall to say goodnight to each other in a more personal way.

That left Elsa and Lucia standing awkwardly in front of the castle doors. Elsa could have killed her sister for leaving her alone with the captain.

"Um..." She began but couldn't find the words.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, my Queen." Lucia curtsied.

"It was my pleasure." Elsa smiled sweetly at the captain.

Lucia seemed to hesitate. "I don't think your a monster, by the way."

Elsa tensed, she wasn't expecting the captain to say that but she couldn't lie to herself; a weight was lifted. Like that was all she needed was Lucia's approval.

"Thank you, captain."

Lucia put her hat back on after taking it off to curtsy, she winked and tipped it towards Elsa then left the castle.

Elsa walked back to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Frozen. **

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Five**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

"Blue or yellow, Your Majesty?" Elsa glanced between the two different colors the decorator was holding up. She wasn't a fan of the yellow and the blue was the color of Lucia's eyes.

_'Oh for the love of...' _Elsa huffed in frustration.

The decorator immediately knelt thinking she did something wrong. "I-If you like neither color then I'll gladly show you different ones! I just thought they were summer colors!"

"The blue one is fine." The decorator stood and grinned.

"Excellent choice, Your Majesty!"

They walked to the end of the ballroom to view the whole room from the window. "Now! I'm thinking the band can be set up here..." the decorator pointed to the far left end corner. "Should the music be soft or cheerful?"

"Since it's a Summer Ball let's have cheerful and upbeat music." Elsa wanted her guests to have a good time at this ball unlike the way her coronation had been. All the close regions would be sending their Dukes or Kings or suitors to attend.

Elsa scowled, she had no interest in suitors. The council was pressing the issue though.

She was a little nervous as well because Oslon still hadn't sent a reply, maybe Duke Alexander was waiting for the ball to tell her? She hoped the news wasn't that bad.

"Your Majesty? Does something displease you?" The decorator asked.

"Ah no! Just thinking. If you'll excuse me, I'm sure whatever you decide for certain decorations will be fine. Have the decisions sent to my study when you are done." The queen exited the room.

Elsa wanted to take a break from decorations, she had been doing them nonstop for the past few days in preparation for the ball. Anna was totally stoked about the ball and the neighboring regions visiting. She said something about making new friends.

All Elsa wanted was to have a nice relaxing time at the ball, not worrying about suitors, hiding her powers, or anything diplomatic at all. Slim chance of that though.

Life as the Queen was good for the most part however; Elsa loved it and her people. Her duties she loved not so much.

"Elsa!" She turned to see Olaf giving her legs a big huge. His stick arms barely able to wrap around her. She giggled and knelt on one knee.

"Olaf, how are you?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I came to see you! It's been like foreverrr!" He jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we do something fun?"

She half suspected it was because Anna was out helping Kristoff with an ice delivery. Usually, Olaf and Anna were inseparable, they hung out together when Elsa was too busy with work. Which was almost all the time.

Elsa thought for a moment, what would be fun for a snowman? "What would you like to do?"

Olaf crossed his and thought his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Then his face lit up, "Can you read a story?! Cause' I can't read!"

He couldn't read? Elsa wondered how that worked, he was made from her happy and free side and reading always made her happy. Maybe it was because Olaf technically didn't have a brain even though he was sometimes the smartest person she knew in terms of knowing exactly what to say.

"Of course, let's go to the library we can find a book to read."

"Yay!"

The library was quiet as usual. Elsa scanned the shelves of her father's collection, it was quite impressive as books lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling.

A crash grabbed both Elsa and Olaf's attention, Olaf gasped and pretended to silently give commands to Elsa. He waved his stick arms around then whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "I'll go check it out!" it was loud for a whisper.

Elsa stifled a giggle as he weaved in and out of the rows of books.

The crash came from the back of the library; Elsa figured it was one of the staff cleaning or something akin to that.

She followed Olaf at small distance just a few feet away, they both peeked around the corner of a shelf of books.

"Damn it!" A accented voice hissed. Elsa recognized it right away; Lucia.

"Lucia?" She called out and stepped out from behind the shelf.

Lucia's head snapped up; she was bent over a table with maps, rolled up parchment, thick books, and a candle lighting the area. The crash they heard was a rather large stack of books falling off the edge of the table. Lucia looked down at them and realized she should pick them up.

Elsa quickly helped her.

"Ah I've got this Elsa! I'm terribly sorry if I disturbed you, I thought I was alone."

"Hey your Lucy from the market! Remember me?!" Olaf came into view and ran up to the captain waving his arms frantically.

She smirked, "Olaf! How could I forget you?" Seriously there was no way she'd forget a talking snowman.

"Elsa's going to read to me!"

"Is she now?" Lucia raised an amused eyebrow at Elsa.

Elsa blushed when their hands touched trying to pick up the same book. Lucia's hands were surprisingly soft. "Yes, but Olaf you haven't told me what you'd like to read." Elsa stood after all the books were off the floor and she clasp her hands in front of her. Olaf thought for a moment.

"I know! How about we ask Lucia her favorite book and then we can read it!"

Elsa laughed at the snowman's eagerness, she waited for Lucia's response. The captain seemed to be going back in time to figure out which was her favorite; it was adorable the way her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lower lip.

"I never read much as a child but the ship that I was on the crew told me stories of Peter Pan." Elsa smiled; it seemed like a fitting story for Lucia. She could just picture the captain as a child so eager for adventure from hearing tales of Peter Pan.

"Whose Peter Pan?" Olaf questioned.

"He's a boy that lives in Neverland where children never have to grow up and no parents as well!" Lucia remembers the days when she wished she could go to Neverland to escape her own father.

He never showed compassion towards her and would often show his disappointment is drastic ways. She assumed he hated her because she survived when her mother did not during child birth. She never knew for sure though.

"Never grow up?! It sounds great!" Olaf cheered.

While he was busy daydreaming about Neverland Elsa engaged in conversation with the captain. She was sure she was blushing from the eye contact with Lucia. "So... Peter Pan?"

Lucia nodded. "Aye-" She cursed herself, "Growing up on ships was entertaining but I got bored often so when the crew would tell stories I'd listen. What about you?"

"I can't really chose, they are all so wonderful, I read a lot when... well, you know... it was the only thing I had that could transport me to a whole other world outside my room!" Elsa recalled that she on several occasions reading fairy tales and then daydreaming about how she could fit into them.

Magic in fairy tales sometimes wasn't bad; that's what she dreamed about, that Arendelle would become one of those places.

Now it has and Elsa couldn't be happier except she _could _do with less work and more time with Anna.

"Oi, darling, you're freezing the room." Lucia waved her hand in front of Elsa's face to get her back to reality. Apparently she still transported to other worlds in her mind.

Elsa was horrified to see that ice was slowing creeping across the walls. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Her eyes scanned Lucia for sign of injury. The captain smirked.

"My eyes are up here." Elsa blushed realizing she had begun to stare.

"O-Oh, um, so you're fine then?"

"Flattery will get you no where, Your Majesty." Lucia put her hands on her hips but a playful grin danced across her features.

'_Stop saying things she can twist!' _Elsa mentally yelled at herself. "I-I didn't mean..." _  
_

"I'm teasing!" The captain laughed.

That moment Olaf decided to join the conversation; he eyed Elsa oddly. "Elsa, why are you all red?! You're not sun burnt are you?!"

Her blush deepened if possible; great.

"She just might be too hot." Lucia winked at her then turned her attention back to a map on the table. Elsa pulled herself together momentarily. "What are you studying?"

"When my ship is ready I was thinking of travelling to some place far. Kai informed me this library had maps galore so here I am!"

"I see. I hope you find you're destination soon then." Elsa couldn't help but to feel a bit sad. It was childish of her to think that Lucia was going to stick around for a while, the captain grew up at sea so that's where she belonged. The same as Elsa belonged in Arendelle.

She watched as the captain ran her finger across the map outlining a cluster of land west from Arendelle. She recognized the place as the Western Isles; close knit with Southern Isles if she remembered correctly. They dealt in cattle and crops as main trading supplies.

"Well, it was a pleasure to see you captain... I'll leave you to your maps." Elsa smiled softly as Olaf held a book out to her that he decided he wanted her to read to him.

"Of course, have a nice night, Elsa." Lucia smiled, she would have tipped her hat had it not been sitting on the table.

"Oh! I wanted to invite you to the Summer Ball if you'll still be in Arendelle in a few days time?"

"If I'm still here I'll be there." Lucia smirked.

Elsa nodded and remained calm on the outside but on the inside she felt giddy with excitement that there was a chance the captain would be attending. Olaf bounced on one of the couches in front of the fireplace as he waited for Elsa to start reading.

She smiled at his choice of book; Peter Pan.

* * *

**Short chapter! I meant this chapter as kind of a pre-Summer Ball chapter. Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows they mean a lot to me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own** **Frozen.**

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Six**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

"Here's the plan, mates." Lucia gathered around the large table in the dining area where her crew waited for the plan. She had her pipe between her lips. "The attention is going to be on the ballroom for most of the evening... so I'll go make nice with the nobles while John you lead a small party into the treasury. I'll keep them distracted if they think something is up."

"How are we going to get in? It's not like their going to let us waltz in." John crossed his arms over his chest.

The captain laid a blueprint of the castle on the table. She managed to swipe it from the library without anyone knowing. She felt incredibly guilty for deceiving Elsa and she was sick with herself.

Soon she wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

"There are old underground passageways that lead into the castle, you'll follow them until you come across a door and that door opens to the kitchen." She pointed out the passages on the map. "Once your inside all you have to do is avoid the guards all the way to the treasury."

Lucia looked around at her crew, they were nodding in approval. "Any questions so far?"

"Once we get to the treasury how are we getting out with bags of gold?" Tom asked.

She smirked and pointed to a place on the blueprint. "Here; there is a hidden door that conveniently leads straight to the docks. I guess the old Kings figured it was a way to escape with their treasure if the castle was taken."

"Or for pirates to use!" The men hollered in excitement.

"Aye! Now when you sea dogs are back on the ship I want you to light the lanterns... that will be my queue to leave the party." Lucia stood and placed her hands on her hips confidently. "Make preparations! The ball starts in a couple hours!"

The crew shouted their approval of her plan and made cheers with their mugs of ale. Lucia slipped out of the room to get her party clothes on.

She 'borrowed' a dress from the tailor's shop. It was a red floor length strapless dress, it had a rose on the right side of the chest area and one at the left hip that held some fabric up for it to appear layered.

Lucia curled her long black hair and put on heavy eyeliner. She also 'borrowed' the gold hooped earrings she saw with Elsa at the market along with a few other gold accessories.

It took her a whole two hours just to get herself prepared for the party. She concealed her dagger on her thigh under the dress; she felt naked without it. Stealing one last look in the mirror she stepped out onto the deck where her crew whistled playfully at her.

"Oh bloody hell." She muttered.

"You clean up nicely there cap'n!" John smirked which received a rather hard punch to the shoulder.

"Make sure these scoundrels are ready, if I'm not back within ten minutes of you lighting the lanterns then go without me." Lucia began to walk away but John grabbed her wrist. "Cap'n, good luck!" He then let her go.

She smirked and swayed her hips while she walked. "I won't need luck, this is all natural." She waved behind her.

* * *

"Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to attend this Summer Ball! Arendelle welcomes you! Without further ado let the ball begin!" Elsa gracefully addressed her guests. Anna stood next to her in a yellow dress, Kristoff awkwardly stood at one of the mini bars in a tux that he constantly shifted, Elsa began to search for the captain as well.

Either she had not yet arrived or was not planning on attending. Her heart sank thinking that the captain already left to her adventures.

"Elsa, you look beautiful!" Anna exclaimed next to her. It was the first time that day that they saw one another in their ball dresses.

Elsa wore a blue strapless dress that trailed behind her, the designs were simple but elegant. Yesterday Anna told her sister that she couldn't wear a dress that had anything to do with snow since it was a _Summer Ball. _

"You look beautiful as well!" Elsa smiled at her sister but it faltered as she saw someone approach her. Her jaw literally dropped.

"Queen Elsa, you're looking lovely as usual." Lucia curtsied and winked at the queen.

"I... you..."

Anna giggled, this was totally priceless. "I think she's trying to say 'Thank you' and 'You look absolutely amazingly jumpable right now.'"

Elsa blushed fiercely and gasped, why did Anna have to be so vulgar? "Anna!"

Lucia laughed, the way the light was hitting her made the queen's heart flutter. '_She is so effortlessly gorgeous.' _

"It's alright, I think your face told me that anyways." Lucia playfully smirked.

"Your enjoying the party?" Elsa changed the subject.

Anna and Lucia exchanged knowing looks. "Yes, though lack of a beautiful woman such as yourself has dampened it. Needless to say now it's all better."

'_Come on Elsa, she's just one woman. You can handle this.' _She thought to herself.

"Anna you look... amazing!" Kristoff came up to the platform just in time.

The princess giggled and smiled shyly. They stepped incredibly close together their faces just inches apart. Elsa rolled her eyes halfheartedly, they were doing this is public at a ball. Unbelievable.

Lucia chuckled, "Care to-" A well dress young man stepped in front of Lucia and offered his hand to the queen. Lucia shot him an annoyed expression.

"Queen Elsa, I am Prince Benjamin from the Western Isles. Would you honor me with a dance?" The prince was a handsome fellow but Elsa obviously was not interested. She smiled politely though.

"I'm afraid I don't dance."

"Then perhaps a walk outside to talk?" He insisted. Elsa smiled nervously, she really didn't want to go with him because she knew what conversation they would have.

'A marriage would greatly benefit both our Kingdoms and as Queen you will be needing an heir to the throne... blah blah blah.'

She _so _did not want to go there.

"Actually, the Queen was just about to give me a tour of her castle. I'm representing a potential trading partner with Arendelle." Lucia lied. She glanced at the queen for some back up.

"Y-Yes, I was. Next time Prince Benjamin." Benjamin bowed but scowled in disappointment.

Lucia grabbed her hand and quickly lead her out of the ballroom. Once they were in the hall they both started giggling. "Poor scoundrel!"

"Scoundrel?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, did I say that? I meant... Prince." How pathetic.

Elsa just laughed again, she then noticed their hands were still clasp together. She tried to remove it from Lucia's but the captain had a firm grip. She wondered if the captain even realized they were holding hands.

"Um... Lucia?" She shifted nervously; afraid of hurting Lucia. "My hand..." She could imagine ice creeping up the gold bracelet on Lucia's arm. Surprisingly it didn't.

"Oh! I was actually hoping to steal a dance?"

Elsa gave the woman a sarcastic expression, "You were there when I said I didn't dance, were you not?"

"_Everyone _dances." Lucia smirked and pulled her close she was pleased with the gasp from the queen. Elsa's hand went to the captains shoulder and Lucia's went to the small of her back.

As much as Elsa hated to dance; this felt so right. They fit each other perfectly.

They could hear the music from inside the ballroom and started to slowly dance together. Elsa blushed when she stumbled a little or when she accidentally fell forward causing their bodies to be pressed against one another.

Lucia didn't seem to mind which intrigued Elsa. _  
_

When she started to get the hang of dancing the song stopped and Lucia backed away curtsying.

"Thank you... that's the first time I've actually danced with someone like that." Elsa curtsied back.

Lucia smiled, she almost gasped at the sight before her. Elsa standing in front of the window with moonlight shining in it made a silhouette that was breathtaking. She also noticed a slight blush tinting her cheeks. '_Hell, Elsa is breathtaking.' _

For a moment she almost lost her bearings and leaned forward. Instead she took a step back and tore her eyes away from the beautiful queen; emphasis on queen, she reminded herself.

Clearing her throat she gestured back to the ballroom. "I'd hate to keep you from the ball. You are the host after all!"

Elsa smiled and they entered the ballroom again. Lucia said she needed a drink and left Elsa to stand back on her platform, the queen watched Lucia until she disappeared in the crowd. Her heart was soaring, she has never felt so happy.

A large man approached her forcing her to snap out of her happy trance.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa... I am Duke Alexander of Oslon." He said in a heavily accented voice, he bowed low and held his hand out, Elsa reluctantly placed her hand in his, and he gently placed his lips to it.

When he stood she got a better view of him. He was a tall and muscular man, everyone from Oslon seemed to be, his skin was tanned, deep blue eyes, and his hair was slicked back. The color was black but with splashes of gray evident. He was an older gentlemen so he had wrinkles around his eyes and she noticed a permanent frown over his features. He also had a thick graying mustache that gave him a regal look.

She felt a little intimidated by him but there was something very familiar too.

"Ah Duke Alexander, I have been awaiting your response to my letter."

Alexander seemed confused, "I sent a response to the letter weeks ago."

Weeks ago? "How embarrassing it must have gotten misplaced."

The castle's staff were all extremely good about getting letters to her without problems. '_Maybe I unknowingly threw the letter away?'_

The Duke motioned to the area behind Elsa where no guests were, "Shall we go somewhere more private to discuss this?"

Elsa lead the way, her heart pounding in her chest in fear of his news. She struggled to keep her powers in check; it always became harder to control at times like these.

"Captain Lucia and the Savage Queen are very dangerous." He said once they were out of earshot of everyone.

"How so?"

"They have stolen from many regions, Oslon being at the front of that list. We received word that she was spotted not far from here so I sent you that letter in case she docked in Arendelle. She has many warrants of arrest out and a large bounty on her head; one that would benefit Arendelle if you turned her in."

The tone in the Duke's voice suggested he knew something.

Elsa panicked a little. Was Lucia truly the dangerous pirate and did the Duke know she was here? Her eyes darted to where Lucia had run off too; the captain was out of sight.

Alexander sighed and Elsa could tell there was a lot more to this story. She didn't speak while he chose his words.

"There's another thing you should know; Lucia is my daughter."

'_What?! No wonder I thought he looked familiar...' _Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant; Lucia _was _a pirate. Suddenly breathing became a difficult task and she could feel her powers wanting to rage.

She needed to keep it together! "I-I see."

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Alexander asked.

"Y-Yes... I just remembered there is something that requires my immediate attention. If you'll excuse me?" She didn't wait for his response she walked swiftly out of the ballroom and into the courtyard. She sat on a bench and took a few deep breaths.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Anna hurried over to her sister, she saw the panic on her sisters face before she left the room.

"N-Nothing is wrong, go back to the party." Elsa tried to keep her voice level despite the rocking emotions she struggled with.

Anna was not about to listen. "No, please tell me what's wrong... don't shut me out."

Elsa winced, she didn't want to tell her sister that she somehow managed to fall head over heels for a _pirate _and a female! "I..."

"It's about Lucia isn't it?" Anna placed her hand over her sisters. "I already know your... attracted to her. I'm totally fine with it too, just as long as you're happy."

"Y-You are?" Elsa was so shocked she forgot about Lucia's true identity. Anna smiled brightly and nodded, "I just want you to be happy, Els! And you and Lucia are just sooo adorable! I can always tell when you're thinking about her." Her sister poked her cheek playfully.

Elsa swatted at the intruding hand and smiled at her sister but then it faded and she felt tears threatening to swell over. "She's not who she says she is, Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucia is the pirate Oslon has been looking for. I have to turn her in or who knows what Oslon will do."

Anna gasped. Elsa wrung her hands nervously in her lap, Lucia probably didn't even care about her and she was probably using her as protection against Oslon. All the while knowing it would tear the relations between the two regions.

"I got you champagne, you looked like you needed it. Something bothering you love?" Both girls heads snapped around to see Lucia bringing over two drinks in her hand.

Elsa lost it. She was so angry over the deception but she couldn't bring herself to hate Lucia, that's what frustrated her the most.

"It's over Captain Lucia. I know who you really are." Elsa stood tall and very Queen-like her voice ominously calm. It scared the hell out of Anna.

Lucia's eyes widened, "I-I... whatever do you mean?" She laughed nervously.

"Captain Lucia of the Savage Queen? You're a pirate."

Lucia and Anna winced at the harsh tone. "I can explain..."

"Don't bother." A male voice said from behind Lucia. She cringed as she recognized it all too well.

She slowly turned around to see her father with his arms crossed standing a few feet away, a few Oslon guards at his side. "Well if it isn't dear old dad!"

Alexander motioned to two of Oslon's guards and they roughly grabbed the captain's arms. She didn't have time to grab her concealed dagger.

Elsa's heart raced, she was a little shocked at the force the guards were using. It seemed unnecessary.

Lucia laughed angrily, "No getting out of this one I suppose!"

"Wait! Elsa, are you really going to let them take her?" Anna grabbed her sisters arm her eyebrows turned up in worry. Even though Lucia was a pirate she hadn't done anything to them except for make Elsa happy for the first time in a while. Anna was afraid this would shut her sister off from love completely.

"Your Majesty, she is a danger to Arendelle. I promise I will see to it that she is dealt with appropriately." Alexander bowed. "And may I ask to use your cellars for the time being? We set sail for Oslon in the morning."

"Very well."

The way he said 'dealt with' made Elsa feel uneasy. There wasn't much she could do about it, she stole one last glance with Lucia.

"Sorry love." The captain smiled sadly, Elsa wondered if she was being smug or if it was genuine.

She stood idle while the guards dragged the captain off.

Elsa watched as frost started to cover the courtyard and for once she didn't care.

* * *

**Bad ending! Poor Elsa, and poor Lucia! The next chapter is going to be a little dark, sorry dears! Not everything can be sunshine and rainbows much to my disappointment!**

**I was a little nervous about this chapter so any ***constructive not destructive*** criticism or encouragement is welcome! **

**Thank you for reviews/favorites/follows you guys are awesome! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Seven**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Anna has been trying all day to cheer her sister up. Ever since the fiasco at the ball, Elsa has been extremely closed off. It hurt Anna but she could understand. She knew it wasn't really personal but that wasn't going to stop her from cheering Elsa up!

"Oh come on Kristoff!" Anna pouted in front of her boyfriend. "We need to think of something!"

"I'm just not sure that forcing her to talk is going to help." He shrugged.

"Please tell me you remember what happened the last time she didn't talk." Anna deadpanned.

He cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I'm not good at this sort of stuff."

Anna sat down roughly on the couch in the library, she crossed her arms and scrunched her face in aggressive 'brainstorming mode'. Kristoff chuckled and put his arm around the small girl.

What would cheer Elsa up? Anna already tried to get her to build a snowman, build an ice rink, go horseback riding, and several other failed attempts. She hated seeing her sister like this; all mopey and down.

Seriously, in the off chance Anna even saw Elsa the entire day she would just brush her off by saying she had work to do. So here she sat trying to come up with a solution to the problem with Kristoff of all people.

She watched with curiosity as Kristoff appeared to be thinking of a plan. He curled his lips into a deep frown and put a finger on his chin; it literally looked as if he was hurting himself. This is what happens when he thinks way to much. Anna rolls her eyes.

"What if we went to see Lucia?" He finally came up with.

"What good would that do us?" Anna asked, she didn't see how that helped them or Elsa.

"We could tell Elsa she's okay? And we could ask her what she was thinking as well."

"Hmm. I guess it's worth a shot." Anna didn't seem very convinced but anything was better than nothing at this point. Besides this was a one time only thing; they were shipping Lucia off tomorrow.

The couple made their way to the dungeons where Lucia was being held. It wasn't the nicest part of the castle by no means and it was maybe the first time Anna had actually been down there. It reminded her of what Hans had done to Elsa and herself.

When they approached Lucia's cell an Oslon guard stood in there way.

He was extremely tall and had a large scar running across the width of his face; he was pretty terrifying. Anna smiled nervously and Kristoff seemed to be looking the guard up and down as if assessing him.

"W-We would like to see Lucia." She cursed herself for not sounding intimidating. If it were Elsa she would be all bossy and demanding.

The guard grinned crookedly, giving Anna the creeps. "Whose asking?"

"I am the Princess!" She stood a little more confidently.

"Humph. Right this way then, _Princess._" Kristoff and Anna didn't like this guy already. He lead them down the corridor and to a cell at the end. The door was thick wood with a small opening with bars and a sliding latch.

They couldn't see anything until he opened the large wooden door. Inside sat a figure tied to a chair with tied hands behind her back. Lucia's head hung and they could see drops of dried blood on her dress from the night before.

Anna gasped at her when she lifted her head.

Under her eye was a dark bruise, the corner of her lip busted with dried blood, and she just looked exhausted. Despite all that she grinned at Anna and Kristoff. They couldn't help but smile back.

"I must say I'm rather impressed... this is definitely one of the finer prisons I've been in." Lucia laughed but winced at the action.

"What are they doing to you?" Anna asked in disbelieve, if Elsa had known about this she surely would order the Duke to release her! Maybe that was her ticket to freeing Lucia and getting Elsa happy again eventually.

"Oh nothing to terrible, I've had worse. The guard outside hits like a girl." She smirked and gave the guard a smug expression he didn't seem to like it but he refrained from anything violent since the princess was present.

Anna was glad the captain's lightheartedness was still intact.

Then the captain's eyes went back to holding none of the mischief or humor that they used too. Now they were just tired. "What brings you two down here? Come to see me off before I'm sent to my death?"

"Death?!" Anna and Kristoff said in unison.

Lucia genuinely seemed confused, "What? You didn't know that's what is going to happened?" Now she laughed.

"Why are they going to kill you?! Your father would let that happen?" Anna couldn't even believe what she was hearing, she couldn't let this happen, for Lucia's sake and for Elsa's.

"My father is the one ordering it." Lucia chuckled darkly.

Anna tried to wrap her head around this; why would her father want her dead? No matter what she's done she is still his daughter! "How could he do that?" She asked innocently.

"I told you that my mother died in childbirth, my father has always blamed me for it and so he wishes I'd never been born. I guess he thinks that if I die my mother somehow gets justice." Lucia shrugged as if it meant nothing to her. She saw the horror on Anna's face. "Look, it might seem cruel to you and well, to everyone... but it doesn't bother me. I've accepted it."

"But-"

"Just leave it at that, okay? Though I should warn you of my father... he's a slippery bilge rat that will find a way to get what he wants. I'm not quite sure why he's so focused on Arendelle but it can't be good."

Those words sent a chill through Anna's body. "Okay time's up. Duke Alexander will be here shortly for more questioning and he requests to be alone with his daughter." The large guard ushered both the princess and ice maker out of the cell.

Anna tried to protest because she needed to know what Lucia's warning meant.

She also needed to tell Elsa, if her sister would even give her the time of day to listen.

* * *

"Elsa!"

The queen jumped slightly when her younger sister and Kristoff barged into her study rather loudly. At least Anna wasn't trying to sneak up on her to scare her anymore; back to old habits. "Yes Anna?"

She saw an urgency in her sisters eyes that told her something was wrong. No matter what Elsa was feeling she couldn't ignore her sister right now with that look in her eyes.

"Duke Alexander, he's going to kill her!" Anna took hold of her sisters hands hoping the contact would make her realize what she was saying was true.

"You're not making sense Anna, who?" Elsa feared she knew the answer.

"Lucia! He's going to kill his own daughter when they get back to Oslon! You have to do something!"

Elsa frowned, "Anna, I know you believe that Lucia is not as bad as everyone says but she is okay? She lied to both of us from the start. Besides I'm sure Duke Alexander won't kill his only daughter."

Anna sighed in exasperation, did she have to do everything herself including fix her sisters potential love life? She was about to say something when Elsa interrupted her. "At the ball Lucia's crew were sneaking into the treasury planning on stealing it. Lucia was only there to distract us."

Elsa's eyes lowered in shame. How could she let her feelings cloud her judgement like that? It was literally screaming at her that Lucia was dangerous but that very fact is what drew her to the pirate.

There were so many signs that should have been so easy to pick out! Everything about the captain screamed 'pirate' but she knew she was to infatuated with Lucia to notice or care.

She was more frustrated with herself than at the captain over the situation. Of course there was still resentment of the captain too, she just couldn't bring herself to absolutely despise Lucia, pirate or not Elsa was still extremely glad she met her.

"Elsa, are you listening?" Anna pouted while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kristoff smirked at his girlfriends childish behavior.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Elsa looked up innocently.

"I saiiiiiid!" Anna dragged the word out for emphasis. "Lucia told us that we should be careful around her father... that he always got what he wanted."

Elsa pursed her lips, "It's probably her way of trying to get out of this. She thinks if we feel sorry for her that I will convince the Duke to release her and drop the charges or at least give her her life."

It was probably a lie, right? Elsa wasn't convincing herself, the moment she met the Duke she got a bad vibe. He most certainly seemed like the type to manipulate whomever to do his bidding.

As far as she knew he hadn't tried anything with her.

"And when did you talk to Lucia?" She questioned her sister.

"Eh, like a few minutes ago?"

"That was dangerous Anna! You should have talked to me about it first." Elsa sighed knowing her sister would have never come to her first.

Once Anna's mind was set to something she did it.

"Could you at least go see her?" Anna said hopefully, she made the cutest face she could muster.

Elsa sighed. She couldn't bare thinking about the captain much less see her. "Anna-"

"No! Are you seriously going to tell me your to busy to go see her when it's possible after today you'll never see her again?" Anna stomped furiously.

"An-"

"Because I can't just sit here and watch you suffer! If you let her go without seeing her or trying to stop this you'll regret it and feel guilty, I know you Elsa, if you send Lucia off to her death you'll be sick with yourself!" Her sister was now pacing back and forth explaining her reasoning.

Although Elsa didn't need to hear it; she knew what Anna was saying was true because she told herself the same over and over.

Anna was still ranting so Elsa stood from her desk and put her hands on the frantic girl's shoulders. "Okay! If it will make you happy I'll go see Lucia."

"Really?" The young girl breathed for the first time since her rant.

"Yes."

"Good! I was worried I'd have to lock you in the cell with her to get you to talk to her!"

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Honestly how do you manage to bend me to your will so easily?"

"It's because you care for my well-being to much and don't want me to do anything drastic resulting in getting myself into trouble." Anna shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't feel bad she plays that card with me too." Kristoff gave Anna an amused looked.

"I'm sure she does." Elsa poked her sisters side and smirked when she squirmed away.

Anna laughed, "Kristoff and I are going to the town square we'll be back a little later, okay? Don't do anything fun without me!" She started to drag Kristoff out of the room. Elsa raised an amused eyebrow.

"Like I ever do."

She sighed when they left; she dreaded and looked forward to seeing the captain. Honestly she wasn't sure how to feel her heart was always happy to see her but her head told her otherwise. It told her she shouldn't trust the captain.

It was incredibly annoying to not understand how to feel about someone.

Elsa took a few moments to make sure most of her days work was in order before she went to see Lucia. This was going to be an interesting event.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I stopped this chapter short because it would have made for extremely long chapter if I would have continued! I'll get the next one out asap though! **

**Reviews/Favorites/Follows are my favorite thing in the world. :3**


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**ATTENTION! Ahem... so, long time no see! So there is no confusion, this chapter will describe the ways Anna tried to cheer Elsa up (mentioned in chapter 7), so there will be no Cap't Lucy Luce. *cry* Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know I have not forgotten this story even though it's been forever since my last update! **

**I do not own Frozen! **

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter 8: Failed Attempts**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked outside her older sisters room with high hopes in her voice.

On the other side of the door Elsa frowned, she was definitely not in the mood for this. She had a stack as high as she was tall sitting on her desk waiting to get done. It was already hard for the queen to concentrate on her work with everything going on.

She did not answer Anna hoping that her younger sister would leave.

At this point she was afraid of saying anything to her in fear of snapping at her accidentally or completely ruining the still fragile relationship she had with her.

"Elsaaaaaa! I know you're in there!" The queen sighed, Anna was not giving up, it hit her this was exactly like it had been for years. She winced, she hadn't meant for it to be like this again.

With another sigh of defeat Elsa stood and walked over to the door to open it. "Anna, I'm sorry, it's just I have so much work to do." She said without letting Anna in the room.

Her sister pouted. "Elsa you've been shut off in there ever since the ball! Please talk to me."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." Elsa stated simply, which only disheartened her sister more. "Please Anna, I just... I need to think for a while." Her eyes did not dare to meet Anna's worried ones.

Anna cast her gaze down as well, saddened by her sister's mood, she just wanted Elsa to cheer up. "I'm going with Kristoff on one of his deliveries. I'll be back in a day, okay?"

Elsa smiled but it was simply a gesture, there was no emotion behind it. "Maybe when you return I'll be less busy." She then shut the door gently and leaned up against it before glaring at the paper on her desk.

Just before she left the door she heard her sister mutter, "You're always busy.", and then walk away slowly.

That was the first failed attempt Anna made to cheer her sister up.

The second attempt came when she returned from the ice delivery with Kristoff, Elsa had been exactly where she was when Anna left, much to the redhead's disapproval.

This time Anna's plan was to wait until dinner that night to try to cheer Elsa up again.

Herself and Kristoff were waiting at the table sitting beside each other. Anna pushed her food around with her eating utensil while her eyes went from Elsa's seat at the head and the door where Anna was expecting the queen to come in at any moment.

It never happened though.

Since that did not work, Anna took Elsa food, she must have been hungry from working all day right? Hoping to brighten her sisters ill mood she only brought her comfort food: chocolate, lots of chocolate, and ice cream and various pieces of cake.

She even went through all the trouble to _bake _each and every cake on the tray herself! Kristoff joked that if this is what it took for her to bake then he would have to act depressed as well.

"Elsa?" Anna kicked the door gently to knock since her hands were full. She heard no response and frowned, was Elsa back to ignoring her now? "I'm coming in!"

Anna balanced the large tray on her hand and she lifted her knee for support as well so she would have a free hand to open the door. Luckily, it was unlocked. Inside the study was a mess and Anna almost tripped over a stack of paper.

"Elsa?" Her sister's head was propped up on the desk by her arms and her eyes were closed. "Elsa...?" She called one last time to make sure that her sister had not worked herself to death.

"Mmf..." Elsa groaned in protest to being roused. Anna giggled at how cute it was.

She set the tray down on a chair in front of the desk, she popped one of the chocolates in her mouth, even if her sister was getting much needed sleep she was not going to allow her to ignore her hard work!

Grabbing a piece of chocolate cake, Anna waved it in front of Elsa's nose, it twitched and the older sister began to stir. Then Anna heard a low grumble and she nearly fell over laughing when she realized it was Elsa's stomach.

Who knows when the last time she's eaten anyways?

Elsa's eyes opened halfway to see Anna holding her stomach laughing silently. _What in the world? _Elsa thought, then she saw the cake her sister was holding and her mouth watered.

"Anna?" Voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh!" Anna stopped laughing but the grin was still on her face. "I baked you a whole bunch of cakes because you did not come for dinner! I brought chocolate and ice cream too."

"Seriously, _you _were _baking_?"

Anna stomped her foot and huffed. Was it so hard for everyone to believe that she did in fact make cakes? "Yes, I was!"

Elsa smiled softly for a moment then she noticed the state of her study and frowned instantly. She had fallen asleep and if she missed dinner than that meant she has been asleep for four hours! Doom spread across her features, she would never get this work done now, not unless she stayed up for the next two days without breaks.

"Thank you Anna. Just leave it there." Elsa grabbed the nearest parchment and attempted to figure out where she left off.

She did not even notice Anna slump away. Another failed attempt.

The third and final time Anna tried to do something fun with Elsa it was a complete disaster. Not because Elsa would not give her the time of day, for once she actually did, but because Anna messed it up.

"I'm so so so glad you decided to join me Elsa! I used to love coming out here when I was little." They stood by the stables while they waited on the staple master to saddle their horses. Elsa had only an hour of free time before she had to go sign autographs or sign petitions, Anna couldn't remember, so she was going to make it the best hour she's ever had!

"Thank you for this Anna." Elsa smiled but it still was not the same as it normally was. She was trying though.

The staple master came out holding the reins of the two horses, he gave them to the girls, then helped them on. Anna was so used to riding a horse now that she needed no help but he still insisted.

Anna grinned mischievously at Elsa, who just frowned, she gently kicked the sides of her horse. "Race you to the treeline!" The horse burst out into a full run in the open field. She looked back to see Elsa hot on her trail.

The treeline to the forest was not far and Anna thought the nature might do Elsa some good.

Both girls laughed when the horses stopped, it was the most amazing thing right now- hearing Elsa laugh. "Nearly lost you back there! Were you busy trying to hold on or something?" Anna joked.

"You took me by surprise is all. Besides I gave you a head start." Elsa held her head high to make it seem like she would have beaten Anna if not for the head start.

"Psh! Such confidence!" Anna laughed but it faded when she saw Elsa's laughter die down into a very solemn expression. "Elsa?"

She immediately tried to laugh it off. "How about two out of three?"

"No Elsa, we need to talk." Anna made her horse go closer to Elsa's so they would be face to face.

Elsa looked down not wanting to meet her sisters eyes again. "No we don't Anna. There is nothing to talk about."

"There is though! Every since the ball I've done everything I know to do to cheer you up! I know you blame yourself for getting close to Lucia and turning a blind eye from the truth but... but we all did!" Anna tried to put her hand over Elsa's but she jerked away.

When their eyes met all Anna saw was the ice queen, the alone and afraid queen, the one that has always run.

"I am the Queen, Anna! I should have confronted her sooner but I let emotions get in the way. Just like father said, 'Conceal, don't feel', it goes for everything not just my powers." Elsa was so angry at herself and inadvertently caused the ground to become covered in snow.

Sharp icicles exploded from the ground around them causing the horses to get spooked and rear up. Anna and Elsa fell off and watched the horses speed back to the castle.

Elsa panicked and ran to make sure Anna was okay. "Anna?!"

The redhead was unhurt but for a very split second Elsa thought she saw fear. Fear of her. It was instantly replaced with worry but Elsa had seen it.

"Elsa..." Anna began but her sister ran. "Elsa wait!"

The queen did not wait though, she was much to upset, she had almost hurt her sister. If she would have just realized sooner that Lucia was a criminal and just using them then none of this would be happening.

Elsa shut herself in her study and did not come out.

Failed again, Anna thought, she needed to come up with something that wouldn't backfire or cause things to get worse.

* * *

**Yeah, basically a filler chapter but not to worry I will have the next chapter up in two-ish days. Promise. :)**

**Thanks to all who review/favorite/follow! 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Whoa, so I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated! Very sorry! I'll do better from now on! I re-read my last few chapters and I was like "Er... what?" xD Pretty terrible, right? Yeah. So it actually took me a while to figure out how to fix the mess I made but I came up with a solution, hopefully you guys will like it. Future chapters will get a lot better. :)**

**I do not own Frozen!**

**Company of a Pirate**

**Chapter Eight **

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Tired, restless, bruised, broken... those were words Lucia knew quite well at this point. Her father just left after an hour of brutal questioning. Apparently her crew got away but they were not successful in taking treasures of Arendelle.

She never thought she would not care about treasure but over the past few days things have changed, _she _changed. Dungeons tended to do that to people.

The whole notion of 'your life will flash before your eyes and regrets start pouring in' was definitely no joking matter. While she didn't necessarily regret her choices, she _did _regret that got so careless.

She wondered if her crew was safe, Alexander wanted to know where they were going but Lucia didn't know. That was one part she never planned; they hadn't decided on anywhere in particular so who knows?

Her motto was go where the wind takes you.

Of course that motto had ultimately been her downfall, she realized.

Her father managed to break her wrist and give her a few good shots to the face. One of the castle doctors came in to set her broken bone and wrap it up. The doctor also cleaned her face from dirt and blood.

They even changed her out of the dress she had worn when she was captured.

Now she wore simple linen pants and a baggy shirt probably meant for a man. She scowled at the outfit when they presented it to her; all she really wanted was her hat. Well, her pipe and rum would have been good too.

The wooden door swung open and light poured into the dim cell. Lucia squinted her eyes and blinked rapidly to clear them. For a moment she feared it was her father returning to interrogate her again.

In the doorway stood Elsa in her usual ice dress, she looked beautiful as always, but Lucia was curious as to why she was here. Not that she wasn't happy, she was, but there was a nagging feeling.

Maybe Elsa was completely furious and wanted her out of Arendelle as soon as possible. Lucia could not blame her.

"Your Majesty." She held Elsa's gaze.

"Captain."

There was awkward tension in the air for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Lucia cleared her throat breaking the silence. "So... come to say goodbye?" She smiled weakly at Elsa, not wanting to admit how much it hurt to say those words. Even though she only knew the queen for a short time, it felt much longer, she wanted nothing more than to be closer to the blonde.

"Is it true you are to be executed?" Elsa's voice sounded small like she was afraid to ask.

"Unfortunately. Can you imagine what this world would be like without me? It'd be so dull." Lucia fake pouted and then smirked, sarcasm was the only way to hide her real feelings. Truth was, she was afraid.

A smile tugged at the corner of the queen's lips and Lucia was proud that she caused it. Then the smile faded from Elsa's lips. "You warned Anna of your father... why?"

It was a question Lucia had expected from her so she already had her answer ready. "He wants something from Arendelle."

She overheard her father talking to the guard outside saying 'It's only a matter of time before we succeed', the words chilled Lucia because she knew how relentless her father could be. Just a little while ago she was trying to steal from Arendelle and now she was worrying about it.

Or not even so much worried about Arendelle, mainly the ruler of it.

"Do you have proof?" Elsa asked.

"None that you would believe. It's really my word against his." Lucia shrugged.

"Then you realize your warning means nothing?"

"I do, but I was hoping you would at least be cautious."

Knowing all to well that she was a criminal and would never be taken seriously, Lucia still truly wanted Elsa to believe her. It was for Arendelle's safety after all. She watched the queen purse her lips into a thin line clearly thinking over the warning words.

She just needed a little more coaxing Lucia thought. "Please, Elsa. I know I've done nothing to gain your trust but... my father is dirty."

Lucia saw Elsa's flicker down to her broken wrist and to her bruised eye and busted lip.

"I'll keep your warning in mind. I... wanted to ask you something however." Elsa took a deep breath, "Were you just faking everything the whole time? Was stealing from Arendelle your main priority?"

Yikes, if Lucia was not careful she might end up being iced frozen by Elsa. Truthfully, that was her intentions upon arriving in Arendelle, to steal its riches, but after a while it changed. She really did want to get to know the Queen better. With being a pirate and all though, she had a reputation to uphold, and her crew was beginning to suspect she was going soft. Could she really tell Elsa all of that? Would she understand? Lucia sighed.

"Yes and no." She said carefully, the look Elsa gave her suggested that she had better explain. "I'm a pirate, love, so its no secret I tend to... admire riches in a kingdom. But, after meeting you and Anna and Kristoff, I started to change my mind about all royal families being stuck-up and snobby. It made it harder to lie to you."

The tension in the air lightened up only a fragment, Elsa was still hurt, and Lucia tried to explain herself as best she could without being cheesy. She absolutely hated cheesy moments.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" Elsa didn't move but her stare was intense. Lucia imagined she was probably trying to determine if she was being genuine or lying.

"I don't know." Lucia shrugged. "Honestly, I figured I could just fix my ship and leave and you'd forget about me."

Elsa frowned and shook her head. "You leave quite the impression."

"I suppose it's just my natural charm." She winked at Elsa who remained totally serious. Jeez, this was getting to be harder and harder to cheer the queen up.

They stayed silent for a few seconds and didn't look at one another. It was Lucia that spoke first and she surprised herself by saying, "I'm sorry." Elsa also seemed to be taken by surprise at the heavy emotion laced in the captains voice.

Before Elsa could respond the cell door opened revealing Alexander holding a pair of hand and ankle cuffs. He seemed surprised to see the Queen there. "Ah, Your Majesty! I was not aware you were in here. Is everything alright?" He smiled a crooked smile.

It made Lucia shudder slightly.

"Yes, I was just asking the captain a few questions. Are you preparing to leave?"

Alexander nodded, "We've already caused so much trouble by staying longer than anticipated and I thank you on behave of Oslon for being so understanding in this time." His eyes gleamed with a sparkle that Elsa couldn't place her finger on.

"Of course, Arendelle is open to Oslon. I must speak with you in the throne room before you leave, however."

The Duke smiled and nodded again before handing the shackles to the large guard. "Take Lucia to the ship I'll be there shortly."

Elsa and Lucia shared a glance, Elsa wasn't sure what it meant though, there was a sort of pleading expression in the captain's eyes. Once again Elsa also saw fear, it was not as well masked as the first time they met.

Despite that Lucia was a pirate and almost robbed Arendelle, Elsa knew that fear a little to well, that's why Elsa was not going to allow her to be executed. What Anna said yesterday about feeling guilty and regretting the decision to let Lucia go was pretty spot on.

She exited the cell and went to her throne room. Alexander entered not long after. "Your Majesty?"

"I wanted to discuss punishment for Lucia's crimes. What do you plan to do when you reach Oslon?" Elsa sat straight and did her best to keep a level voice and blank face.

Alexander clasp his hands behind his back and held her gaze with cold eyes. "She will be placed into a maximum security prison until I formally send apologies to all regions that she has robbed. I'm sure as you know that piracy is a crime met with the highest penalty."

Elsa sighed, so it was true that Lucia's punishment was death. However, she was the queen and she was not going to allow that fate for the captain.

"I cannot allow that." She said simply.

"...Your Majesty, many kingdoms want Lucia to be punished, if these other Kings and Queens learn that you spared her life..."

"If your implying that the treaties between Arendelle and the other regions will be broken I doubt the other rulers would let that happen over one criminal. Now what I fail to understand is how you can be so insistent on killing your own daughter?" Elsa's voice was demanding.

The duke's mouth opened and closed a few times completely at a loss. He cleared his throat and composed himself. "I do not wish to condemn my daughter to this fate but she has only brought it upon herself."

Elsa couldn't believe this man. He was serious, he was going to let Lucia die, she wondered if he had any compassion in his heart at all. She felt bad for Lucia, now she understood why she had warned her. She was warning her of the man who was so cold that he would kill his own daughter.

"Everyone deserves to have a chance to redeem themselves though. I will not stand by while this happens." Elsa wondered what she was even saying, once the ship carrying Lucia left Arendelle there was no guarantee that the duke would still spare her. There was only one way she could make sure Lucia was not executed: she'd have to accompany them.

That was crazy though, wasn't it? Elsa remembered her father going on trips often so this would be no different. She could leave Anna in charge and Kai and Greda would make sure Arendelle stayed prosperous. Besides she wouldn't be gone for long.

If she was going to do this she needed to make up her mind fast, the ship leaving for Oslon was soon to depart.

The throne room was silent, the few advisers that were present were watching Elsa closely as was the duke. "I will accompany your ship back to Oslon to make sure you do not execute Captain Lucia and it will also be an opportunity for me to become familiar with Oslon."

A gasp escaped Alexander's lips as his face grew red. "Your Majesty, are you certain? It is such a huge responsibility being Queen and I would hate to take you away from your duties. And this gives my people no time to prepare for a Royal visit."

"My father traveled to other lands very often on business trips, this is nothing more than that, and my advisers and sister are more than capable of handling affairs for me while I am gone."

"..."

"The decision is final. Please be prepared to leave in the next hour." Elsa stood and gracefully walked past the duke to head to her personal room to make preparations. She needed to tell Anna too.

* * *

"You're doing what?!" Anna shouted in her sisters room. Elsa was currently packing up a few outfits with a very determined look on her face, she didn't even explain the situation that well to her sister.

Anna sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's the only way to make sure they don't kill her." She said for the second time. "Weren't you the one begging me to save her?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah but... I didn't mean _leave. _I thought you'd just order it or something!"

"Anna, father and mother went on these types of trips a lot. I've never even been out of Arendelle and how good of a queen can I be if I've never seen other regions?" Elsa stopped packing and sat besides Anna. "I promise it won't be for to long."

Her sister didn't seem convinced. "Okay, but leaving me in charge? Really? Elsa, I can barely control myself let alone all of Arendelle!"

Elsa actually cracked a smile and chuckled. It was true that her sister wasn't really ruler material but she was going to have help. It's not like anyone would expect her to make life-altering decisions. "My advisers, Kai, and Greda are here to help and all you'll be doing is keeping things in order."

Anna let out a long dramatic sigh and threw herself back on the bed. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"I need to do this Anna."

If anyone knew Elsa best it was Anna and she knew that her sister was just as stubborn as she was so there was no talking her out of this. And maybe leaving the castle for a while would be good for her, at least then she wouldn't have to stress over so much paperwork.

"I know... but promise me you'll be careful and stay safe."

"I promise." Elsa held her little finger up and Anna wrapped her own around it. It was something they used to do as kids all the time before Elsa locked herself in her room. "Besides, I'll have a few royal guards there to protect me and don't forget I have my powers."

Anna felt her eyes burn with tears and she threw her arms around Elsa. "I'm really, really, really going to miss you!"

Elsa hugged her sister back. "I'll be back before you know it. And I'm sorry the way I've been acting, I promise I won't let my emotions push you away anymore."

"Good! 'Cause I was about to do something drastic." Anna released the hug and gave her sister the most serious face she could muster.

A perfect eyebrow shot up in amusement. "More drastic than baking or horseback riding?"

"Psh, that was child's play!"

'_Oh dear... I don't even want to know what else she had planned.' _Elsa giggled along with Anna in the last few moments before she had to leave to go to the docks. She hoped she was making the right choice in defending Lucia.

* * *

**Next chapter: Onward to Oslon! The trip will most certainly be an interesting one filled with adventure! Will Lucia and Elsa get another chance at getting to know one another? Being on the same ship for a few days will give them plenty of opportunities!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll enjoy the direction I plan to take this story in. ;) **

**(For all the reviews, thanks! And to clear up some stuff about Oslon- the writers of Frozen based Arendelle off a town in Norway called Arendal which is near the Norwegian capital Oslo, that's what I'm basing Oslon on, however, when I created this story I was focusing on Oslon being completely separate from Arendelle but it has no King or Queen- just the Duke. I know that doesn't make much sense with all the real politics and such but this story is romance/adventure and I'm not strict on being 100% politically correct.)**


End file.
